DARKWING DUCK: THE MOVIE
by Fanatic97
Summary: An Evil from the Future Comes to St Canard in the Present, to right the "wrong" done by the Mallard Family
1. Prologue and a Chase

**Fanatic97 Presents **

**A Exclusive **

**DARKWING DUCK: The Movie **

**I do own Darkwing Duck, Disney does, if I did this thing would be a real Movie. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**St Canard Year 2027 **

**Time: 10:36 PM **

The City of St Canard had gone through many changes in the years. The City had revolutionized itself in many ways; everything old had been revamped for the Modern Day. But some things remained the same, like the Suburbs, which while having modern advancements, still felt like they did back in the 90's.

The Park also still remained the same, except for one thing, a statue had been put up in honor of St Canards Greatest Hero. The Tall visage of Darkwing Duck stood high above the park; some even said that the eyes moved still watching out for trouble even now.

The Night was calm and quiet with no sound around for miles, except for the late night commuters but even they were quiet nowadays.

But not tonight. For all of a sudden the Calm and Tranquil night vanished with the sound of an explosion that rocked the entire city. The Explosion came from Mallard Laboratory's set up by Gosalyn Muddlefoot ne Mallard In Honor of her Father Drake Mallard.

The Explosion had come from a section of the complex where only the Top Scientist and the Company CEO, Drake Mallard the 2nd. Inside the Complex, several armed gaurs ran towards the sight of the blast. Their weapons were trained at the hole in the wall ready to shot and kill anyone if they had to.

Suddenly a LOUD Howling sound came through the hole. Then, out of nowhere a big Mechanical suit landed in front of them. It was tall, sliver; it had a width of 3 ft and a height of 17 ft high. On the top was a glass dome, and in it was a severed werewolf head.

The Guards shot at it, but the beast lunged at them. They screamed as the beast tackled them. IT wrestled them to the ground, and then, grabbing a chunk of the wall, rolled it up, and then tied them all up. The werewolf sneered at them. Then it spoke in a voice with a very thick Russian accent "HA, you people are pathetic, you couldn't even take down a caterpillar you are so weak." The Alarms blared all round as more guards rushed out, some even holding rocket launchers. The werewolf stood watching them. They all toke up defensive positions around the werewolf, their weapons aimed at him.

The Werewolf snarled at them. Then it grinned. "Oh, Coberita!" The guards looked at him in confusion, just as a giant snake appeared by bursting through the next wall. The guards screamed and some even ran.

The Snake slithered to a stop as four figures decided from it. A Female Duck, with a snake like face and dark red snake silted eyes, two ducks dressed like Ninja, who were carrying guns, and a Roaster who was wearing a spandex wrestling Leotard, who was about was buff was one can be.

They Guards looked at them in Shock. Then The Roaster smashed his fist s into each other and then stepped forward. IT spoke in a voice that sounded like he nailed a Richard Green Skyquake impression.

"Alright guard Boys, who's first to fall under Bruster?" Several guards snickered at the name. Bruster growled as he rushed forward towards one of the laughing guards. Before the Guard could do anything, he was smashed into the Floor, and was then shoved 3 foot underground, just by a single punch.

The Guards did the wisest thing they could think of at that moment. They ran away faster than a guy strapped to a rocket. The Villains stared after them. "Well that was easy." Coberita sighed. "Yes but it was all worth it."

They turned around, to see a shadowy figure step out of one of the holes left in the wall. The person was a tall Falcon, with a muscular build, and had a suit on, that covered his body like it was skin, made entirely out of Gold, he also wore a helmet/ mask that covered up his face except his beak and a visor so that way he could see. ON the chest of the suit were the Scratched on Letters GF.

"Easy is exactly how I like it." The Falcon boomed. He strode over to where the others were. "You have all done well my fellow outcasts." He spread his arms out wide. "I consider you all like a nice Family to me. "

He walked ahead of them, towards a lab that was labeled. **AUHTORIZED PERSONEL ONLY. **He stood before the Door. "And now my family the day has arrived where we shall have vengeance upon our foes, and society shall forever respect us!"

He punched the Door breaking it off of its hinges. Then smoke filled the Hallway. "WHAT IS THIS!?" The Werewolf cried. A voice filtered through the Air.

"I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night" "I am the Virus that shuts down your computer late at night."

A Figure dressed in a Purple mechanical suit, a Grey Helmet with a black trim, a Purple cap, and Mechanical Gloves stepped into the light. "I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

The Falcons stepped back in shock. "how is this Possible, we traced you, we tracked you, your supposed to be out of town tonight!" Darkwing let out a laugh. "You should never underestimate the sheer and awesome power od DARKWING DUCK!

The Falcon roared and then made a move to clobber Darkwing. But Darkwing ducked, _**(LOL, no pun intended) **_And the fist went over his head. Darkwing uppercut the Falcon in the Beak, which was unprotected. The Falcon stepped back, as Darkwing Punched him in the Helmet.

It did little more than irritate the Falcon. His wrists shifted to unveil two upside-down blasters on each wrist with handles so that way the Falcon could hold them. Darkwing Paused. "Okay then, Let's Get Dangerous." The Falcon fired his blasters, but Darkwing avoided each one. The Falcon let go of one and then tired to smash Darkwing, but the Hero just avoided it. "You've got nothing on me Golden Boy." The Falcon paused but them smiled sinisterly. "No I do not, but MY minions do."

Before Darkwing could even react, he was grabbed by the Werewolf. Jake and Bruster. Who forced him into the ground. Darkwing Struggled to get free, as the Falcon loomed over him. "Today the lineage of Darkwing Duck ends." Darkwing looked up at him

"So what if you kill me, others will follow." "Yes I know, but I plan to go to the source and your new device shall help me do it!" "NO," Darkwing struggled. ", You wouldn't dare St Canard as we know it would be destroyed. "Oh but do not worry, Every Villain shall be wiped out along with your ancestor Drake Mallard." Darkwing gasped.

The Falcon laughed. "All the wrongs done shall be rectified, starting right now." He raised the Laser to Darkwing's Chest. "Say Goodbye Darkwing Duck, to your life and to the world as you know it!" The Falcon pulled the trigger and laughed. "Farewell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o

**St Canard. **

**1996 **

**Time 10:45PM **

Night had fallen on St Canard. And throughout the city neon signs blazed, and Cars drove and traffic jams occurred. Headlights and signs blazed the night in this city, which even when it is quiet crime still occurs. Even now at this hour of the night evil still lurked.

A Motorcycle raced through the streets, of the city. It's rider wearing a Helmet with Flames and a leather jacket, ripped jeans and a black Shirt and some old sneakers. He laughed as he looked at a bag filled with jewelry, clutched in his grasp. He had been in and out of the store in less than five minutes and no one could catch him now.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLASP IN THE NIGHT, I AM THE FLAT TIRE THAT RUINS YOUR ROADTRIP!" Well almost no one. "I AM DARKWING DUCK!" The Duck Knight called from the Ratcatcher. Launchpad sighed. "Did you really have to use the Megaphone?" "Yeah, I have a sore throat." He pulled up alongside the Motorcycle. "PULL OVER!" he shouted into the Megaphone. The Crook looked at him and then swatted it away, laughing. Darkwing Watched as it tumbled out of sight.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" "Well then, Let's get Dangerous."

_Daring duck of mystery Champion of right _

Darkwing pulled up alongside the Motorcycle once again.

_Swoops out of the Shadows, Darkwing owns the night _

Darkwing Motioned for Launch pad to take the controls as he stood up and let go, Launchpad grabbed them as he stood.

_Somewhere some villain schemes but his numbers up! _

Darkwing Leapt from the Ratcatcher and then onto the motorcycle. The rider turned around in surprise

_Darkwing DUCK! (when there's trouble you call DW) _

The crooks grabbed a crowbar and swung it at Darkwing. Darkwing Ducked (**I AM ON A ROLL!) **and yelped as the Crowbar missed his head.

_DARKWING DUCK! _**Let's Get Dangerous**

Darkwing swung his fist cleaving the crook in the jaw. Then he tackled him, into the steering. Which then forced them to the side of the road.

_DARKWING DUCK, DARKWING, DARKWING DUCK! _

Darkwing yelped as he landed on the sidewalk, while the crook got up and then drove off again. Until that is a figure tapped his shoulder.

_Out of smoke and he appears, the master of surprise. _

The crook looked back and saw Darkwing standing behind him. "Hello there." He said. And then punched him.

_Who's that cunning mind behind a shadowy disguise. Nobody knows for sure, because bad guys are out of luck, cause HERE COMES Darkwing duck Look out! _

Darkwing grabbed the crooks wrists as they rode through the streets, fighting each other. All the while Launchpad watched and Drove while eating some Popcorn.

_When there's trouble you call DW, DARKWING DUCK! _

Darkwing Duck looked up and gasped, as he saw that they were about to crash, into a parked police cruiser at a curb. "Gulp." He said.

_DARKWING DUCK, Let's get Dangerous _

The Police looked and saw, a screaming Darkwing Fighting a crook on a motorcycle, heading right for them. They screamed.

_DARKWING DUCK! Better watch out you bad boys _

The motor cycle hit the car as the crook, and his jewels were flung into a wall.

_DARKWING DUCK! _

The cops cuffed the Criminal and they put him in the back of the squad Car.

"Thank you Darkwing Duck, we would have never caught him if it wasn't for you." One of the Cops said. Darkwing hopped off the crashed Motorcycle, he felt woozy due to the crash, and he slurred his words. "NO Probzem, offisir,all in a dayz warkz!" He saluted them and then fell over. The Cops looked at him. "are you alright Darkwing?" One of them asked. "I swear to all right above that I am Heaven." HE said. The Policemen looked at him and shrugged. "Seems fine to me." One of them said and the drover away, right as Launchpad drove up."Geez DW that was some spill." HE said as he helped Darkwing up.

"No Autographs please, okay maybe a few Thousand, I love you all."

Launchpad looked at him and Blinked, then gently put him in the Ratcatchers side car. "come on DW, let's get you home." He said as he drove away, while Darkwing sand, "IF you feel lost, and on your own, and far from home you're never along you know," "Oh gee DW, don't sing that that song always makes me cry."

In an Ally way, a figure watched them drive away. "Enjoy your victory while you can Darkwing Duck, for it shall be your final one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AT VERY LONG ALST IT IS DONE! **

**Now then **

**Who is the Falcon and his gang? **

**What do they want with Darkwing?**

**What wrongs are they talking about? **

**Who is Future Darkwing? **

**AND DO ANY OF YOU EVEN GIVE A CRAP TO EVEN LEAVE A COMMENT AND FID OUT MORE!?**

**All shall be reveled in time **

**R&R And Please NO flames, or Darkwing Shall kick your butt! **


	2. Stronger than Steel and Made out of Gold

**DARKWING DUCK THE MOVIE**

**Chapter 1 **

**Stronger than Steel and Made out of Gold **

**No ownership right now and I see none in the Future **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**St Canard 1997 **

**Time: 9:30 AM **

**January 23****rd**

Drake Mallard groaned as he sat at his kitchen table, as he sipped some Coffee. A Bandage was wrapped around his head from lasts nights Motorcycle Incident which had given him a MAJOR headache that felt like a hangover. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Gosalyn and Hank were off at School, and Launchpad was, dressing up like it was 100 below Zero.

Drake looked at his Partner as he came through the Kitchen putting on a thick, heavy coat. "Um Launchpad?" "Yeah DW?" "any reason why you are dressing up like you are about to walk into a snowstorm?" Launchpad turned to look at him.

"Oh this, well hired me for a job, said that his Private Cruise Ship and his Family ended up getting stuck in the Antarctic." Drake almost spit out his coffee. "YOU, A JOB, WITH SCROUGE MC DUCK!?" "Well yeah what's so bad about that?" "Nothing it's just that a job, and you, in the same sentence."

Launchpad sighed happily. "Yeah I know, It will be great to see Huey, Duey and Louie again." "No what I meant was didn't he tell you that would never hire you again after your last crash with him?" "Oh come on DW it was a minor crash!" "You told me you wiped out Most of Duckburg." "Oh water under the Bridge, when Scrooge Mc Duck wants a Pilot he goes for the One that he pays 50 Dollars an Hour."

That made drake spit out his coffee, all over Launchpad. "Gee Thanks DW, but I would have preferred it without the spit. "Fifty Dollars an Hour, that's more than I get with My Day job!" Drake said. "well he said that Duey was hungry and looking at him funny, so he must be desperate."

Launchpad picked up some bags and Headed out the door. "How long will you be gone Launchpad?" Drake asked. "Oh About a couple of days." "A COUPLE OF DAYS!?" "Yeah so?" "So, what if some evil villain attacks and tries to, I don't know, eat me?"

Launchpad handed him a spray bottle. "What's this?" "A can full of dirty sock smell, keeps dinosaurs from eating you." "Launchpad why do you have this?" "Well life was like a Hurricane living in Duckburg." "That sounds like the opening of a song."

A horn honked from Outside. "Whelp that's my cab DW, got to go, see you in a few days." And with that Launchpad shut the door and left. Drake sat at the table for a few minutes after he left. Then he stared at the can. "Hmm." He said examining it closely. Then he accidently spared himself with the Nozzle. "AH!" He yelled as it got in his eyes.

His chair fell over and he moaned, then he took a sniff. "Ew, how did Launchpad get this stuff, it smells like a pile of Dirty Socks!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At St canard High school, 14 Year old Gosalyn Mallard shut her locker door after getting some books that she needed for Health class. She was grumbling to herself, as usual for a teenager with her kind of temper, but today she was furious.

He best friend/Boyfriend, Honker Muddlefoot stood by his locker talking with a couple of other boys. Since becoming 12 Honker became more Outspoken, and more Confident in himself and others and had even managed tom get rid of his scaredy cat tend acnes. As he wrapped up his Conversation he turned his head and saw Gosalyn heading his way.

"Whoops, got to go guys, Girlfriend is coming." One of Honkers Friends saw Gosalyn and gulped. "Boy she looks mad today." The other one looked at her as well. "Well we had better get on going to gym class." "But there is three minutes till the 2nd period bell rings!" His friend protested before being dragged off."

"Hi Gosalyn." Honker said, right before Gosalyn grabbed, and then started to pull him towards class. "Whoa, Gosalyn what's the matter?" "What's the matter, what's the matter?" Gosalyn asked, her voice rising. 'Um yes I would like to know what is wrong so that way I can find a possible solution and Perhaps help you."

"If you want to help me you can start by hitting my dad over the head with a baseball bat." "It would be stupid, reckless and dangerous but, I can do that." Gosalyn stared at him for a second as if seriously considering sending her Boyfriend/Best Friend after her dad with a baseball bat, but she shook it off. "It's just that he has been in a grumpy mood lately because of the low crime rate and that whenever he fights crime, he gets injured."

"Oh yeah I heard about that motorcycle chase that he was involved in last night." "It made it on the news, that should make him feel better." "Just a small little thing about it, some guy was recording his crash into the Police car." "Oh yeah, he was really sore about that one." "It's just that he keeps taking some frustration out on things a lot lately, especially ever since he got that Postcard." "What postcard?" "Here, he threw it away but I retrieved it, it's from the fearsome five." She handed him the Postcard.

On it was a picture of the five, all in swimsuits each sipping a smoothie or some other beverage. In the Corner a couple of Words said, **GREETINGS FROM HAWAII**. On the Back it read

_**Dear Dorkkwing Duck **_

_**Having time of our lives on vacation in Hawaii, wish you were here, we need a new volley ball, we popped ours. **_

_**Love The Fearsome Five **_

"Wow, those guys are VERY sarcastic." "I know, he is very steamed about it." "Because of the insult?" "No because they are not doing anything bad, so he can't rush off to Hawaii." "Ah." The entered the Health classroom hand in hand, ad sat down right as the bell rang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00

**Three Hours Later. **

Darkwing Grumbled to himself once more as he flipped through the TV Channels. "I cannot believe this, I got cable and like 200 AND NOTHING GOOD IS ON!" He threw the remote off to the side. HE picked up the Phone and then began dialing. "Maybe Morgana is home, she is always good company, and someone nice to talk to when I need it and the comfort me." He waited during the Dial tone until he heard her voice.

"_**Hi this is Morgana Mccrawler," **_

"Morgana its Darkwing_**, **_listen I,"

"_**,I cannot come to the phone because I am at Magiccon and will not be arriving back for until Tomorrow Evening, so leave a message, and If this is Darkwing, I hope you are ready for a Big nice Kiss once I get back to your hurt Forehead." ***_**BEEP!* **

"Yeah Morgana, Could I have that Kiss now?" Drake asked before hanging up. He sighed. EVERYONE seemed to be on vacation nowadays, well almost everyone, a trip to the Antarctic would prove hazardous to anyone's health, except Launchpad, Darkwing could swear to a bible that guy could through a nuclear explosion and still be around a year later to ask what's for dinner.

Drake sighed as he slumped down into the couch. There was nothing for him to do today. He was even considering (gulp) going over to hang out with the muddlefoots. He shook his head. "Get it tighter Drake, you would rather be eaten whole by a werewolf than hang out with the Muddlefoots. " He jumped up off the couch.

"THERE MUS TBE SOMETHING I CAN DO, ANYHTING, ANYHTING!" Suddenly his TV screen flashed on, reveling J. Gander of Shush. "Darkwing." "WAH!" Drake yelled and then ran out of the room in a flash. Before the dust even settled from his leaving, he reappeared dressed as Darkwing Duck. "Darkwing Here What is the problem J. Gander?" "Ah Darkwing Thank goodness, we have a major situation on our hands."

"Is the Fearsome Five trying to blow up _Honolulu?" "Darkwing crossed his fingers and began to mutter, "Please be yes please be yes please be yes." "Sorry Darkwing nothing like that. Darkwing uncrossed his fingers and Sighed, then he stood tall once more.. _

_Whatever it is I can handle it." "You had better be able to Darkwing, because the Trouble is in St Canard. "Say What?' A picture appeared of a group of Shush warehouses, "just a few Minutes ago, this happened." Right then, a giant snake burst from the ground and a group of Figures jumped off of it, and then the lead one punched the wall and it exploded, then they all disappeared inside. _

_"__Whoa" Said Darkwing. "Do not Worry , I'm on it!" smiled. "What would we do without you Darkwing?" "Let's hope you never have to find out.". Darkwing said. He ran over to two large easy chairs, and then pulled back on a statuette of himself. The chairs whirled around as Darkwing Disappeared from view. . He landed inside his Secret Headquarters, in the Thunderquack. He then activated the controls, and then flew off into the sky. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o_

Inside said Warehouse, The Falcon strutted along on a catwalk, his claws making a small clicking noise, as he paced. The others stared up at him.

"DO you think he is okay?" Asked Jake to Bruster. Bruster turned to look at him. "Do you really think that I know that answer?" "NO, but I still felt like asking." "Sssilence you foolssss." Coberita hissed at them. "He isss wating for that foolissssh Darkwing Duck to ssshow up." The two twin ninja like Ducks chuckled. "Yes Darkwing Duck is a foolish one." One of them said, in a voice that would give even Unicron the Chills.

Suddenly a window exploded and a figure landed in a cloud of smoke. "I AM THE TERROR THAT," The Falcon, lifted up his wrist and then he fired a Dart shot at him. ", I AM GURK!" Darkwing yelled as the smoke faded away reveling that he had been shot in the arm with the dart.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Darkwing yelled, then he saw the Falcon looming over him. "That was just a dart in order to get you to shut up." "Wow, first villain to ever interrupt me before." "Then It pleases me to be the first." Then the Falcon reached back a fist, and then sucker punched Darkwing right in the beak.. Darkwing flew Backwards into a wall, making a Darkwing shaped indent in said wall.

Darkwing, coughed, and then removed himself from the wall. "Nice punch falcon." He said rubbing his jaw. He looked up and then he saw the Falcon rearing up another punch. "YAH!" Darkwing yelled as he ducked. The Falcon however grabbed his throat and held him up to his eye level. "Prepare to die!" He roared. Darkwing gasped for air and began to turn blue. The Falcon tossed him down the catwalk, letting him slide into another wall.

The Falcons minions watched him fight Darkwing with earnest. "This is going to be good." Said Jake. "Does anyone have any Popcorn to eat?" "Forget Popcorn, once the boss is done beating down Darkwing Duck we'll be having roast Duck for dinner." Everyone else stared at Bruster. "Okay bad idea."

Darkwing tired to block a punch from the Falcon, but the Falcon still punched his arm. Darkwing, kicked him in the chest. And then screamed and then began to hop around on one foot and he kept going, "ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow. The Falcon tripped him and he fell face first onto the Catwalk once again. He moaned and tired to stand up, only to get conked on the head with another fist.

Darkwing struggled to get up, but then was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt again. He found himself facing the Falcon. "I should use my claws to tear out your insides right here and now!" He roared at him.

But then he sneered. "But you are barley up for fighting; in fact I defeated you rather easily, and that is not what I wanted from you at all." The Falcon then punched him once again. HE then began to walk way from him. "You're lucky I didn't Kill you Darkwing Duck, but know this, I am only Sparring you right now, so that way I can have a more honorable fight next time."

He whirled around to Darkwing, who was trying to stand. "But be warned, The Golden Falcon shall rip you limb from limb soon." He then jumped down from the Catwalk in front of his minions. "Let's go, we are leaving." "WHAT!?" Asked the minions. "You had him at your mercy!" The two twin ducks asked him. The Falcon spun around.

"Do not EVER question my orders, Ever again, I have my reasons, this was not an honorable fight, he was not in top fighting Condition , until he is in top fighting condition I shall not kill him."

The Golden Falcon then strode out of the Warehouse and his minions followed him, back into the hole that the snake made.

As Darkwing stood and gripped the railing several things went through his mind.

"Who was that guy?, and what does he want with me?" He gulped and he grabbed his throat. "And why did he want to kill me?" he mused these Questions over in his mind as he climbed into the Thunderquack and then he flew back off towards his Secret Head Quarters. He thought these questions over, and that was the only thing that he thought of as he sat at home.

Eventually Gosalyn arrived home with Honker. "Hi Dad I'm home and Honker is with me." She got no response. "Dad?" She called out again. Honker looked around. "Maybe he's not home?" "No there he is." She said pointing towards the couch. He sat on it eyes wide like he had seen something horrible. And his hands around his throat. "He wants to kill me." He squeaked out.

Gosalyn looked at Honker. Many People had tried to kill her dad before, but now he seemed scared like they had actually come close to it. "Dad?" "He was stronger than steel and made out of gold, Stronger than steel and Made out of Gold." Gosalyn raised an eyebrow to Honker ."Stronger than steel and made out of gold?" She asked him. "What do you think that means Honk?" Honker looked at her and shrugged. "Whatever it is, it must have scared your dad mighty something, and whatever it is, I have a feeling that we may found out sooner than later.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**About Honker and Gosalyn, I saw it a mile away with my bare eyes.**_

_**What does the Golden Falcon Want **_

_**Why was this Chapter short, yet thrilling **_

_**Will Launchpad Make it back from the Antarctica with 50 bucks an hour and save the Mc Ducks? **_

_**AND DOES NAYBODY ELSE GIVE A CARE!?**_

_**Tune in next time because I have a lot of free time on my hands and it is so cold here that Typing is the thing keeping my hands warm. **_


	3. Bigger than anything we have faced

**DARKWING DUCK THE MOVIE**

**Chapter 2**

**Bigger than anything we have faced before. **

**(Is going through some woods) I SEE NO OWENERSHIP OF DARKWING AHEAD! (Looks down) GASP, COULD IT BE, YES IT IS! (Holds up a gold plague)THE OWENERSHIP OF THE GOLDEN FALCON COBERITA, BRUSTER, THE TWIN DUCKS AND JAKE!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

**January 23 1996 Later**

**7:29 PM **

_Click, click, click, click, _

It was the sound that was driving the Golden Falcon crazy. His own feet tapped along a metal walkway, which had been set up years ago. He put his hands on a railing and looked around. The team had hidden themselves in an Abandoned F.O.W.L base that they had abandoned after their last fight with Darkwing.

The other members of his team were lounging around and waiting for his orders. Jake, was scratching up a piece of wood, Bruster was lifting a steel box with the Twins on top of it, and Coberita was feeding her snake with a bunch of rats that she had found.

He grunted as he went back to pacing around. He kept racing what the Darkwing from the future St Canard kept saying. _"You wouldn't dare St Canard as we know it would be destroyed." _He had told Darkwing that he would kill all the villains along with the original Darkwing but he didn't know how.

He kept pacing while all the while the others began to watch him.

"He has been pacing for hours!" cried out Jake. "it's getting annoying as all get out!" He then punched a wall for emphasis.

Coberita looked at him. "Oh ssstop you whining, all it isss doing isss driving the massster more inssssane with whatever hisssss problem issss." Jake stormed over to her. "Yeah well, you know what else drives me insane?" "What?" "THE ANNOYING HISSING OF PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY ARE SNAKES!"

Coberita slapped him, it did little but it still annoyed him. "Well I hate when idiotic werewovlesss try and act like they are tough when they are nothing but weaklingssss." "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE SNAKE B-!"

"**SILENCE!" **

The two stopped and looked at the Golden Falcon, who glared down at them. "If either of you say another word at each other in hate, I shall personally cut you both open and then eat your insides!" "I am trying to think as of right now, If we kill Darkwing, then in order for St Canard to achieve a peaceful future, if for us to destroy all the Villains in the city!"

Bruster looked confused. "But how can we do that, are we not villains ourselves?" The golden Falcon whirled around and gave him a look that would send even Negaduck crying to his mother. "WE ARE NOT VILLANS, we are revolutionaries, we are righting the wrongs done to us by Mallard industries."

"So we stole a time portal, killed Darkwing in our time and we are going to kill Darkwing in this time period and all the villains, yep we are really the good guys here." Bruster quipped. The next thing Bruster felt was a slash across his chest. He stumbled back, and then he held his chest seeing that there were three claw marks on it now.

The Golden Falcon glared at him, and then suddenly his eyes lit up. "That gives me an idea about how to deal with St Canards villains." He then turned away, followed by him activating the suits onboard computer. He ran over the Schematics design, making each and every detail perfect, then he turned back to his crew and then pressed a button on his arm. A Slot opened up and a blue print came out of it.

"Ladies and Gentleducks, I present to you, out villains Doomsday weapon!" HE then showed them all the design. The others looked it over, and then looked straight at The Golden Falcon, who beamed at them. "With this St Canards Villains shall crumble under us, and we shall create a perfect future for us all!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Meanwhile at Darkwing's lair inside the Audubon Bay Bridge

The Ratcatcher roared its way up the Bridge cables, and into Darkwing's lair. Riding it was Darkwing, Gosalyn, who was behind him, and Honker who sat in the sidecar. Darkwing Parked the Ratcatcher and then stepped off, Gosalyn and Honker doing the same. Honker was confused.

"Mr. Mallard, why did you bring us here?"

Darkwing turned to look at him. "This is for both you and Gosalyn's safety, this new villain is powerful and stronger, and bigger than anything we have ever faced before." Gosalyn looked at him and then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Come on dad, he kicked your butt ONE TIME, that doesn't mean that he is unstoppable" "He punched through a wall."

That got both of their attentions. "Well dad, it depends on what kind of wall it was." "A hush warehouse that has walls made of 5ft of Concrete." "Okay then maybe we have something to worry about."

Honker patted Darkwing on the Back. "Don't worry Mr. Mallard, if that scum ever comes near Gosalyn , I'll break his arms off." Darkwing smirked. "thank you for that show of courage Honker," Darkwing glanced up and saw his daughter blushing, " but I think he will be breaking YOUR arms off."

Honker's eyes went wider than his glasses, and he gulped. Darkwing chuckled and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Honker, you'll be safe so long as you stay within the confines of my base until this whole blows over."

Honker gaped at him. "AT THE ABSE THE WHOLE TIME!?' "W, W, W, Wh, Wh, Wh, What about school?"

Darkwing thrust a piece of paper into his hands. Honker read it over.

**Dear Mr. and or Mrs. Principle who I never bothered to learn the name of. **

**Please excuse Honker Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Mallard from school for the next few (days, weeks, months, etc) due to them being targeted by an evil criminal that wants to murder/death/kill us all. **

**I shall be keeping them safe until I defeat this villain and/or he goes away **

**Sighed **

**Darkwing Duck your city's protector. **

Honker looked up at him and blinked. "Well what do you think?" Darkwing asked him, twiddling his thumbs. "Well Mr. Mallard," "GREAT!" Darkwing yelled. He snatched the paper away from Honker before he could speak, and then ran behind Honker and then pushed him into Gosalyn towards a door.

"As you can see, and as you already know that this place is stocked with food, but I recently, decided that I needed MORE bedrooms in case of some travesty or something." He threw open a door showing off two beds, with two dressers sitting next to the beds, along with a and a fridge, Flat screen TV and a computer, with another door leading to two separate bathrooms.

"As you can see I have everything stocked up for you guys, I even have a," Darkwing ran up to a cord and yanked it. ", A CURTIAN!" A curtain then came down between the two beds.

He walked out from behind it. "You two will live tighter, eat together, play together, sleep together, and share the same bed together." Gosalyn began to laugh. Then Darkwing's face fell. "Okay maybe not the last one.'

Gosalyn sighed as she looked up at him. "But dad, what about Launchpad and Morgana?" "I am picking her up tomorrow from the Airport." "Dad, I am sure that she will just teleport herself." "I am prepared for that two, I have a tent set up in her front lawn."

Gosalyn stared at him. "Dad that is taking it a LITTLE too far." "Oh nonsense, it's not like I plan to sneak into her house or anything." And with that Darkwing Put a crowbar, a hammer, and a brick, into his overnight bag.

"And as for Launchpad we have NOTHING to worry about, he is off in the Antarctic rescuing Scrooge Mc Duck…I wonder how he is doing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Launchpad flew over the Arctic circle, in search of the missing passenger ship.. He looked to his left, then his right, then his right again. "You know maybe I should just radio them to see where they are."

Brilliant Einstein.

Launchpad picked up the Radio. "Launchpad calling Mcduck cruise, McDuck Cruse this Launchpad do you read me?"

"OW, HUEY YOU ARE NOT THAT HUNGRY STOP BITEING ME!" "Launchpad me boy it is so good to hear from ya."

"Good to hear from you Too MR McD, but um I am unable to locate you guys in this blizzard."

CHOMP!

"OUCH! HUEY!" "Sorry Launchpad, we are at the center of the Arctic circle." "THE CENTER, how did you guys end up at the north Pole."

"Daft if I know Me boy, last thing I remember was falling into barrel of Alcohol, when I woke up I was on the Bridge and everyone was passed out, mostly due to someone hitting them over the head, and we were trapped in the Arctic Circle."

Launchpad blinked. "Okay then, I will have you guys rescue in no time, after all, I have read recently on how not to crash."

**BOOM! **

"Launchpad what was that?"

"UM," He looked out the window and gasped. ", would believe, a joke that we just stole from old WWII Warner Brothers Cartoons?" "Gremlins?" "Gremlins."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0 o0o0o0o

"I'm Sure that Launchpad is fine." Darkwing said as he swung his bag over his shoulder. HE then walked out. "And No leaving this base." And with that he pressed a button and the place went into total Lockdown, the windows shut up, the doors slammed shut, and then everything that was shut became soil steel. "I'll be back KIDS!" Darkwing called out from behind a door, only to turn around and face a cannon.

"YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE PERMITER OF THE SECERT HEADQUATERS OF DARKWING DUCK FACE THE WRAITH OF THE REMAISN OF THE CHIMMIE CHONGOS WE HAD FOR DINNER A FEW WEEKS AGO!"

Darkwing looked toward the Audience. "I hate this gag."

Then, a loud Fart like sound erupted from the cannon covering him in a smell that smelled like a Chime Chongo that had been sitting in stomach acid for a few Weeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Meanwhile, in a secret underground Laboratory that was so secret that since I know it's location I now have two SS men ready to execute me as I type this **

Inside the Underground Laboratory, a group of Scientists were testing a device called the Molecular Separator. The Separator was designed to split Particles from objects that they were not supposed to merge with.

The Scientists watched as the machine Separated some Spider DNA from a worm. The DNA was then sucked into the machine and then destroyed.

The Scientists smiled and congratulated themselves, they had made a revolutionary step to help the world.

But then, the world began to shake. Scientists held onto tables and other things, right as a giant snake burst up from the ground and into the testing area.

Then the glass separating them from the test zone shattered as the two twin ducks came charging through, laser guns firing

The Scientists screamed and ran .from them, as Bruster, Jake, and the Snake lifted up the device. The Guards rushed in ready to fire. Until that is, they were disintegrated. The Golden Falcon Laughed as he watched the scientists run.

"Fools," He said to himself snickering. "They couldn't see what this invention could TRULY be used for, this machine shall be my ultimate weapon, to being about a NEW St Canard, one where the SOURGE that is the Mallard Family causes NO harm EVER AGAIN!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

What does this mean?

What will Darkwing and CO do to stop this threat?

Will Launchpad manage to NOT CRASH!?

WILL MORGANA BE CREEPED OPUT THAT DARKWING GOT INTO HER HOUSE!?

**AND DO ANY OF YOU EVEN GIVE A CARE ABOUT OW THIS ALL ENDS!? **

Stay Tuned and remember

Read and Review..OR I SHALL MAKE YOU INTO A ROCK!


	4. Battle at Morgana's House

**DARKWING DUCK THE MOVIE**

**Chapter 3**

**Morgana Returns and The Battle at Morgana's House **

**NO Ownership here…..Rub it in and I shall Kull you **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

**January 24 1996 **

**The House of Morgana Mccrawler**

Everything was quiet in the house of the sorceress Morgana Mccrawler. It was dark inside mainly due to thefact that it was missing the presence of its owner one Morgana Mccrawler. She had been out for several days, so, until she returned, the House stood empty and silent

***CRASH!* **

"Darn it, there goes another lamp!"

Okay so maybe I lied on that one. Drake Mallard had managed to make his way into the house overnight, he prayed that the Blood stains would wash out of the carpet from his window entry; he was in there so that way he could get Morgana right away when she returned Home.

He walked his way through the dark house, his flashlight weaving around and roaming the hallways. He knew that he needed to find the place in the house where Morgana would show up later that day.

As Darkwing walked, he peeked around many corners, as though as if hunting an invisible enemy. Though he should have kept an eye out for the visible ones that he wasn't bothering with in the dark. SO he didn't notice the rug at the foot of the stairs.

"YYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

Or the table top at the wall facing the stairs.

**CRASH! **

He also didn't see the shelves full of heavy objects that he had unbalanced and then they crashed to the ground.

**WHUMP!**

**CRASH !  
**

**BANG! **

'Owww." Drake moaned as he lay beneath the pile of fallen, yet somehow not broken objects. He groggily sat up. Then he heard a whistling noise. He looked up and sighed. "Some have security systems, Morgana has anvils."

**CLANG! **

Drake moaned under the anvil. He thought things couldn't get anything worse…and then the safe hit him.

**CRASH! **

"You know if this keeps up we can just rename this Chapter EVEYRHTING IN MORGANAS HOUSE HITS ME ON TH HEAD!" Darkwing yelled out. He managed to get out of the pile of everything, and then continued to make his way through the house.

As Drake walked into the living room, there was a sudden flash of lightning and all the lights in the house turned out, and then in a puff of smoke Morgana appeared. Only she looked a little bit different

Her usually tall Bride of Frankenstein hair was now covered up/downsized by a hat that read: MAGICCON 1996, a Black and Red T-Shirt, with the same thing covered the Top of her dress, and in her hands were two very large sized bags with the same Logo on them.

"Drake?" She asked in a surprised yet slightly annoyed tone. "What are you doing here?" Drake, felt nervous, he hadn't prepared what to SAY to her he just expected to get her into the ratcatcher and drive off towards his secret base. Morgana looked around, and saw the safe. "Well it looks like the Security system did its job."

Drake coughed, while muttering, "Yeah a little too well." Then he straightened himself up. "Um Morgana, we have a problem." "I'll say why you are in my house?" "Okay besides that, I have a very good explanation for this." "It had better be good."

Drake gulped, nervous about his Girlfriends wraith. "Well um you see, I can to get you." "Get me, what do you mean?" "Well, I came to pick you up and take you to base because..," "because?" Drake gulped. 'There is a crazy new villain on the loose with powers beyond belief, dresses in a gold suit like thing and punches though walls like they were a stack of Wet paper."

"A villain, that you are scared of…, this must be REALLY serious." "You're telling me, HE SHOT ME WITH A ADART IN THE MIDDLE OF MY INTRO!" Before he could say anything else, Darkwing found himself wrapped up in Morgana's embrace.

"Oh Darkwing, that is so lovely that you came in here just to keep me safe, o, it I so romantic!" Drake coughed, and then gasped a little bit. 'Yes romantic."

She let go of him, and them kissed him for a good few Seconds. Drake, stepped back. "Dah." HE said, and then shook himself off. "Listen we have to get out of here, this villain knows my every move."

Morgana chuckled and then waved her hand at him. "Oh please Drake, he can't know you're every move."

Right as she said this, there was a dark Chuckling. They both looked around. Drake, reached for His gas gun, right as one of the two Ninja like Ducks came down from the ceiling, and then kicked him. "YAH!" HE fell into a cauldron, which slid into a closet.

The Twin Ducks came down onto the floor. They Both stood up, and then brought their laser weapons to bear. "Alright Witch, hands in the air," "Witch…WITCH!?" Morgana Roared. Her twin bats, Eek and Squeak flew behind a table.

Both Ducks stood their ground, and fired their laser blasters at the Sorceress. Morgana raised her hand in a fast motion, causing a spell that produced a translucent wall. Which the blasts harmlessly detonated, then dissipated, as did the wall.

Morgana then raised her hands up, causing electricity to run through her hands. She growled as she sent Blot after Bolt at the two. But the Two Ducks were Prepared, they both fired rapid bursts, which when it collided with the bolts caused them to explode harmlessly in the air.

Morgana was a little bit shocked at this sight. No one had ever managed to do something like that before.

This time, she used a fire spell. She sent fire balls roaring at them. The Twins, dodged them all, then flipped up a table, then hid behind it. They both got up and then began to fire at her.

Fire and lasers flew across the room between Morgana and the two twin ducks. Each time they fired at Morgana She raised her invisible wall, and they hid behind the table.

Morgana, prepared a fire ball, and launched it, it flew so fast, that it caught one of the twin Ducks right in the face. It fell back hissing, His twin looked down, then back at Morgana. "Stupid Witch." "Stupid is right." His brother said, coming back up. "She actually thought that that would hurt."

Morgana felt like barfing when she saw the one ducks face. It had no feathers on it, but it's skin looked pale, wrinkled, and flakey, It's beak, was cracked in many places, and glowing Greenish Red, and it's right eye was small and disfigured, while the other eye was bloodshot and HUGE.

He bared his teeth and snarled at her. "She is tough none the less." "Yeah that's why I date her." A voice said. They both whirled around, just in time to see Darkwing's Fist ram into their faces, knocking the table, and them over onto their backs.

Before either had a chance to recover, Darkwing was ready once again, and this time he kicked the unmasked one into a wall, and the other one into a chair.

They Both Leapt up, Growling. "You really think you can stop us?" They Both Said in Unison. "The boss shall crush you, but he gave us the job of crushing your girlfriend!" "But the Boss never said we couldn't hurt you, just KILL YOU!"

Morgana, got behind Darkwing, Eek and Squeak joining her. But Darkwing was even more scared. "I Don't think I will like this turn of events." The Two ducks roared, and then..melted. Then, they began to merge. Their wrapping realigned themselves, and then. They reformed.

Now they twins had merged, becoming even larger in size than ever. They had Four arms, and two heads, strike that, two faces. Their build was EXTRMELLY muscular, and their size was almost to the ceiling…or the top of the stairs

"Mother." Darkwing Said. The Monster roared at them. Then, it smashed a giant fist down, causing the floor to crack and break. It reared up, and then kicked the both, causing them to fly into a wall.

"THE MEGADUCK CANNOT BE CONQURED!" It roared, and then picked up a couch, and then flung it towards them. Darkwing Pulled Morgana out of the wall, as the couch crashed through the wall.

Darkwing Looked out and saw the Ratcather. It was parked, ready to leave. The Megaduck, roared once again. Then, it swung its right fists at them. Both of them dodged, and the Megaduck, crashed through the wall, and landed on the Ground.

"Let's MOVE!" Darkwing yelled, pulling Morgana outside. "Morgana Looked back at her house. "Morgana this is no time to worry about your house. "I know that I can fix it with magic. " "THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

She pointed back, and Darkwing saw that Coberita was inside her house as well, stealing her Magical Items. Before he could react. Bruster and Jake exploded out of the basement.

Jake howled, and then coughed. He raised his arm gauntlet, and then fired rapid bursts of liquid towards them. "GET DOWN!" Morgana cried pushing Darkwing to the Ground. "What is that stuff?" Darkwing asked as it hit the ground behind them, making it furry. "That's werewolves DNA sampling Spit." "What?" "It's a weaponized form of a werewolves bite!" "Oh."

Jake laughed and then fired again, multiple times. Morgana and Darkwing ran for the Ratcather. Jake laughed and then fired more Spit.

Both Darkwing and Morgana jumped and hid behind the bike. "What are we going to do Dark?" Morgana asked. Darkwing thought for a moment, and then he pulled out his gas gun. "Just watch."

Darkwing popped up from behind the bike. "EAT GAS CRIMINAL SCUM!" He cried out and then he fired his gas gun several times. The villains jumped back, as the gas cartages exploded. They all coughed as gas filled the air.

As the gas cleared, they all suddenly noticed that the Ratcather driving off. "AFTER THEM!" Jake shouted. "NO!" Another voice boomed.

They looked up and saw the Golden Falcon flying above them. His Jetpack activated, and some wings looking like a falcon's sprouting from his jetpack.

"I shall go after them!" He yelled out, and then flew after them.

As the Ratcatcher drove down the street, Darkwing looked back. "Okay Morgana I think we lost them, you don't have to worry." Morgana looked at him. "Worry, WORRY, WORRY!?" "I HAVE PLENTY OF REASON TO WORRY, THOSE GUYS MAKE THE FEARSOME FIVE LOOK TAME!" "Okay so there might be a minor reason to worry."

"MINOR THIS DARKWING DUCK!" A voice called out. The both looked up, to see the Golden Falcon swooping down, with his lasers out. "FRY DUCK FRY!" HE called out and then began to fire his guns.

"YIPE!" Darkwing yelled and floored the Ratcatcher. The Golden Falcon laughed s he flew overhead, flying in low, he fired his guns towards the two.

Darkwing swerved left and right to try and avoid him, but to no avail because he was still following him. The Golden Falcon laughed and then fires his guns again. He had his sights dead set on Darkwing's head, when suddenly; Darkwing turned back and then fires his gas gun.

The gas cartridge hit the Golden Falcon in the face. He screamed as it went off. "MY EYES MY EYES!" He roared. When the smoke cleared he saw that Darkwing and Morgana were gone.

"Humph." He said to himself, and then he flew back towards Morgana's House.

He landed in front of His minions; the two twins had spilt back into their original form. "Well?" He asked them. Coberita showed him the bag full of Magical items. "We have recovered all of her itemssssssss that we need."

The Golden Falcon looked into the bag and then grinned. "Today has been Profitable, and it is only….," He checked his watch. "Huh 6:45 AM not bad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Audubon Bay Bridge, AKA the HQ of Darkwing Duck **

The Ratcather roared up the Bridge cable, and then into Darkwing's base. Morgana and Darkwing both dismounted from the bike. "Well Morgana here is your new (temporary home)." Morgana looked at him. "Dark you act like we are married." Darkwing blinked.

"Um right, say what do you think they wanted with your Magical items?" "I Wish I knew dark, but when I get my hands on them, I am going to wring their necks so hard that they will not be able to tell their lungs from their UVUAL!" Darkwing gulped. When Morgana got angry she could be scary.

Darkwing stepped back a little bit, right as Gosalyn and Honker left their room. "Dad what is with all the yelling out here, Oh Hey Morgana, how long has it been?" "At least a week Gos." Darkwing said.

Morgana looked around. "So we are all here to stay safe?" "yep, don't worry Morgana, I promise that they shall NEVER find this base." "Oh Dark I have that confidence, what I am confused about is," "let me Guess where is Launchpad?"

"Well he is your sidekick Dark." "He's off in the Antarctic, besides he is doing fine Morgana, and don't worry I shall let NOTHING happen to any of you under my Watch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

**MEANWHILE OVER THE ANATARTIC**

"DIE YOU GERMLINS DIE!" Launchpad yelled, as he wacked at them with a pipe wrench. The plane's left engine was smoking as the Gremlins ran amok inside causing havoc. "GET OUT OF MY PLANE ENGINE!"

Meanwhile Down Below Scrooge Mcduck, had finally shaken his nephew off and they were now watching Launchpad's plane. "Well?" Ms. Beakly asked. "He's still fighting those gremlins." Scrooge said.

**BOOM! **

"Whoa." Luey said. "What was that?" "A Shot gun." "A Shot gun?" The others said. "DIE YOU STUPID GERMLINS!" Came Launchpad's angry yell. "Well Somebody ahs stepped up his A-Game."

"What do you expect, I hear he hangs out with Darkwing Duck." Duey Finished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**WHAT IS THE GOLDEN FALCON'S PLAN**

**WILL DARKWING AND MORGANA TIE THE KNOT AT THE END OF THIS**

**WILL LAUNCHPAD GET THOSE PESKY GERMLINS!? **

**AND WILL THIS FANFIC GET MORE COMMENTS!? **

**STAY TUNED! **


	5. The Golden Falcon's Crime Spree

**DARKWING DUCK THE MOVIE**

**Chapter 4**

**The Crime Spree **

**Still Now Ownership *sigh* **

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o**

**January 25****th**** 1996 **

Inside the Secret F.O.W.L Headquarters outside of St Canard, Steelbeak, was watching things progress on a new weapon, being built by some F.O.W.L technicians. He snickered. "Soon that no good rotten Darkwing Duck, shall pay for his miss doings to F.O.W.L ." He rubbed his hands together.

"Soon St Canard shall fall to F.O.W.L and then THE WORLD!" "And then, we shall be rid of that pest Darkwing Duck!" He growled. "Yes Mr. Darkwing is a pest." A voice behind him said. Steelbeak Chuckled. "Why thank you, I am glad that you agree."

"Yes, but what I don't agree with is your plans!" Steelbeak whirled around, ready to tell off the stupid F.O.W.L employee off for talking of betrayal, until he saw who had spoken. The Golden Falcon stood behind him, hands on his hips. He sneered at him. "You think you are evil, you are just a nuisance, barley even worth my time."

Steelbeak stared at the Golden Falcon with wide eyes and his voice died in his throat. Then, he felt his beak getting punched inward. He looked down and saw the crumpled Metal mass that used to be a beak. Then the Golden Falcon punched him again, this time sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

He F.O.W.L Workers looked up, as the Golden Falcon, charged up his under arms lasers, and then pointed them towards them all. "First person to try and fight me and the last person to leave is the first one to become Roast duck!" "But some of us aren't DUCKS!" Cried one. The Golden Falcon fired a shot that almost hit him, but nearly missing. They all looked back to see that a hole, larger than Steelbeak, in the wall. In less than five seconds ALL of the F.O.W.L workers were one.

The Golden Falcon grinned. "All too easy." He then walked over to Steelbeak. HE picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He then slammed him head first on the ground. He chuckled as he dragged the unconscious Steelbeak over to the laser.

He then Stomped on the Floor, Once, then Twice More. Then three times. Then, Coberita's snake burst forth from the Ground. It wrapped itself around the laser, and then tore it from its mooring. The Golden Falcon then, climbed on it still dragging Steelbeak behind him, and the snake descended back into the ground.

**Meanwhile **

At the St Canard Jewelry store, one of the biggest and owned by a wealth family, the Owner brushed off a Diamond, which had been retrieved by Darkwing Duck just two days ago. He smiled as he pulled it back, and then turned it around in his hand. It shined like a bright star. And he smiled into it, seeing his reflection on each side perfectly.

But then, he saw something in the Reflection that he didn't like. A Rooster in a Wrestlers singlet was coming toward the door. The rooster was muscle bound, EXTREMLY buff looking. And he was BIG. He whirled around to see the Rooster smash down his Door.

The Jewelry, got ready to press the silent alarm to alert the police, and hopefully Darkwing Duck, only for the rooster to make an incredible leap, onto his counter. "Don't even try it!" he snapped. The Jeweler gulped.

Bruster then smashed him into the floor. "You rich people with your Stores think that you can just try and keep me from getting what I need, you are a fool if you think that!" He then grabbed the owner by his shirt. "I want Diamonds." Bruster growled. The Owner gulped.

"w,W,w well then, take your pick sir, we have thousands." He then found himself shoved into his face. "ALL OF THEM!" Bruster snapped. "No Imitations, big or small ALL OF THE DIMONDS!" he roared.

He then dropped the owner, and then he crushed the Phone, and the Automatic alarm system. "Go now and get me the Diamonds worm!" "But I'm a Cardinal." "I DO NOT CARE!" The owner yelped and he began to run around gathering up all the Diamonds in the store.

The owner thought to himself about this. _HAHA what a fool this wannabe Robber is, he really thinks he will leave here with the Diamonds, he will collapse under the weight. _

Soon the Owner had gathered up all the Diamonds, and was dragging the bag over to Bruster. He dragged the bag to a halt right before his feet. He you are sir," He sneered. "All the Diamonds in the store as you requested."

Bruster reached for the bag, and then, much to the store's owners shock, picked it up like there was nothing in the sack. Bruster shook it a little, and then held it in both hands. "This is not all the diamonds in the store." "Yes it is!" Cried the Owner, "that is all of them!" Bruster, then walked over to a door, and then kicked it open, reveling the store room. Inside were wall to wall shelves of Jewelry, labeled for each type. On the Fareast wall was a set of two Shelves full of nothing But Diamonds.

Bruster turned to the Owner, and then punched him out, and then he went into the room, and then shoved all the diamonds into the sack. He then walked out of the room, Then eh waked back outside towards the doorway. He paused as he came to the fallen door.

He dropped his sac on the ground, and then pulled the door back up, and then he picked up his sack again. He then walked outside, and then rammed the door back into place, and then squeezed the Metal so it would stay put.

He then, Jumped up and then punched the ground once, stomped twice, and then went, "KA ADOODLE DOO!" At once Coberita's snake burst forth from the ground once more. On it's back was the Golden Falcon and Steelbeak, who was now tied up. Bruster climbed on and then the snake disappeared back into the ground,.

**Meanwhile (yet again) **

Dr. Rhoda Dendron, stood over a lab table at St Canard Collage, now a professor, she had been working for years on a secret Project. Meant to return Bushroot to normal form, as well as Liquidator and any other villain with any genetically altered Super power.

As she worked, she sighed thinking about Bushroot, her old colleague. She had been trying to get him back to normal for a while now and was having constant failures. Until now that is. She had just about Perfected her vile that would cure him.

She poured in a chemical into the vile. The liquid sizzled and then it turned Black. 'I think this is it." She said happily. "Now to test it out." She then walked over, to a plant; it had been genetically altered to grow oranges and one apple. So it was ¾ Orange and ¼ apple.

She poured a little bit the Vile onto the plant. She watched as the apple shivered up, and then disappeared. She then quickly pulled out a scanner and then scanned the plat. The results came out as 100% orange tree.

"YES!" She cried. "it Works, no all I need to do is," "HAND IT OVER!" a voice yelled. She turned around to see, Jake and one of the two younger ducks. She gasped. "Who, Who are you?" Jake sneered as he stepped forward.

"Just, "tax collectors." She stared at them. "Tax Collectors?" "Yes Ma'am, we are after all the root of all evil." The young duck said. "Now," Said Jake once more. "Hand it over!"

Dr. Dendron stepped back, clutching the vile. "Nice try boys but you are not getting your hands on this." Jake laughed, and then charged her.

Dr. Dendron screamed and tired to dodge, only to end up in the hands of the younger twin duck. She tried to pull out of his grip, but she found herself caught in his grip, which was extremely strong.

She looked at him, and then looked back at Jake. She then looked at the formula in her hand. She popped it open with her thumb ,and then turned to dump it. Only for Jake the grab her wrist. "Ah ah ah, We can't have that now can we?"

Dr. Dendron gulped, as the vile suddenly slipped from her hands as she went numb, Jake, pulled out the needle in her arm. She then fell over, unconscious. The Duck grabbed the vile before it could hit the ground.

"Careful stupid, you almost broke it!" "it's not my fault the boss said to Knock them out for all of our Targets." "yeah why doe she want us to do that anyway?" "Because it gives them less time to call the cops" "really?" "Yep." "But, they will just call them as soon as they wake up anyway." "Yeah I don't get it either."

**5 bucks to who can keep track of who was talking. **

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Jake and the duck then walked out the door, but not before Jake slammed it shut, and broke it off of its hinges. "Oops." he said. "You idiot." Said the Twin duck. Jake grumbled to himself as he picked up the door and then put it back into place.

"There now, all better." "It then fell over and broke in two. "Eh," said Jake. ",doors are over rated." "You mean like how most people except Scrooge McDucks butler says that pants are overrated?" "Exactly."

**Another Meanwhile "Does this Chapter just have OCD?" "Eh maybe Mr. Nostalgia Critic." **

**At the Audubon Bay Bridge. **

Drake, Morgana, Gosalyn, and Honker sat on the couch watching a movie. All of them were just waiting to pass the time until Darkwing thought of something or something happened. Suddenly Honker shivered, Gosalyn looked at him concerned.

"What's the matter Honk, you shook like you just sat in ice water."

"I Don't know Gos, I, I feel like we are taking part in a giant cop out or something."

"**Oh Yeah sure, Honk, no wonder you are the smart one!" "…DON'T YOU HAVE A REVIEW TO DO!?" **

Suddenly Darkwing's Computer's alarm went off. They all turned to look and saw a flashing red light with the letters S.H.U.S.H on it. Drake, dove behind the couch, and then ran up to his computer in his Darkwing Duck Costume.

He pressed the button, and then J. Gander's face appeared on the screen. "Darkwing, I am afraid I have some distressing news." "What is it , whatever it is I can handle it. " "Well you have not done a good job of handling it so far!"

Darkwing's face fell. "Say what?" "The Group that attacked the S.H.U.S.H Warehouse just committed FOUR crimes in less than 1 hour." Darkwing gulped. "Crimes?" "yes what have you been doing all day Darkwing?" "Um, hehe, eh, uh, Training?" Darkwing offered.

J. Gander looked at Darkwing angrily. "Take a look at THIS footage Darkwing," J. Gander snapped. ",and I hope that It will set this situations seriousness in your mind!" He then pressed a button and some footage appeared.

On it was some footage of a S.H.U.S.H Lab, inside several scientists were working on a project, that involved a robot that went from a Tank/Truck, to a Walker Robot with Spiderlike Legs, and it was Massive.

Then, suddenly, A snake burst from the ground, with Coberita riding it, along with the rest of the gang, a Super laser, and a tied up Steelbeak. They attacked and then beat up the scientists and then the snake wrapped itself around the Robotic Vehicle, and then disappeared.

Darkwing gasped. "Exactly, already F.O.W.L is ready to declare war on us, and Dr. Dendron, and a Jeweler are raving mad about being knocked out, Darkwing, unless you do something about this, I am afraid that we are going to have to not only evacuate St Canard, but drop ALL of your S.H.U.S.H funding."

'DROP MY FUNDING, BUT WHY!?" "Because St Canard is YOUR city to protect and this threat is not only attacking the city but S.H.U.S.H as well and as far as I can see you are doing nothing about it, do something about this Darkwing or else., Gander out."

Darkwing stared at the computer in stunned silence. Then he put his head in his hands and groaned. "Oh, what am I going to do, I need to do something or else they will take away my funding, and I need those funds." "Oh DRAT!" Darkwing yelled and then banged his fist against the computer.

Then his eyes popped open wide and then he screamed. **"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"**

**THIS IS A FILLER, FILLER CHAPTER IT DOES BUT MOVE THE PLOT ALONG AND SET UP A MYSTERY IT'S A FILLER, FILLER CHAPTER! **

**The Plot Thickens **

**Threats have been made **

**The Mystery Deepens **

**And now a question **

**Should I put Launchpad's Arctic Adventure in a WHOLE different story or keep doing short snippets of it in THIS story, YOU MAKE THE CALL! **

**Remember to Read and Review folks and Criticism is accepted, but not flames**

**Flame me and I shall make you stare at Santa Clause in a Speedo! **

.


	6. DW vs TGF Round 1

DARKWING DUCK THE MOVIE

Chapter 5

Darkwing vs the Golden Falcon" Round 1

Still Now Ownership *sigh*

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Golden falcon looked over the Machine that they were cobbling together from all the things that they had stolen recently.

The Walker was being merged with the Laser's stolen from FOWL which was being used to enhance the fire power of the Molecular Separator. He tapped his foot impatiently.

HE looked over at Coberita who was working on some technical data at a computer terminal, typing away, fast as lightning. "Well?" The Golden Falcon asked striding over to her.

She printed out a sheet and then looked everything over. "The Machine is almost complete, but I am still wondering about why St. Canard Scientists built a walker that turns into a truck and a laser that takes away DNA, and then we stole a formula that does the exact same thing?"

The Golden Falcon snarled at her. "Because Brustier forgot the pick up the separator machine's separator function!"

"HEY!" Brustier roared from across the room. "That's not true the um…the..the…bustier, no buster um, oh yeah, THE BRUSTIER NEVER FORGETS!" He shouted flexing his muscles, and then he was knocked out by Jake swinging a steel beam and "accidently" striking him.

"Oops sorry." Jake said in a mocking voice, and then he proceeded to throw the steel beam, which he was carrying for no reason besides he just wanted to hit Brustier with something.

It landed off to the side with a clang, which then, the twins came running toward him, with ticked off looks, they merged into the Megaduck, and then pummeled Jake into the ground, laughing as it did so.

The Golden Falcon face palmed and then turned back to face Coberita. "Do we have all the parts yet, we are pressed for time, and as you can clearly see the others are getting restless."

"Well while we were eat Sssss.H. .H bassssse, I managed to infiltrate the computersss for any new technology that didn't belong to Sssss.H. .H"

She pulled up a computer image of an engine. "Thisss isss what we need, we may have all the technology, but we do not have a suitable power ssssource big enough to handle it all."\

The Golden Falcon looked at it. "Looks promising, extremely promising."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in his tower Darkwing Duck awoke to greet a new day, the sun shone over the bay, sending a beautiful light casting down upon the city making the water sparkle and the city itself shine brightly.

But that wasn't important to him..then again it almost never is. He was on edge, more so than usual due to what had told him last night.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" Darkwing yelled. "What am I going to do, I need my S.H.U.S.H funding, and my day job is guard duty at a warehouse thanks to them….S.H.U.S.H gives me all of my money, which I need!"

Darkwing sighed as he stopped running, realizing that it would be pointless to just run around like a mad lunatic. "I need a plan, something bold, something daring, something….*gurgle* something that will feed my stomach."

He ran over to the kitchen, and then he grabbed a bowl and then…he forgot about his regular breakfast routine.

"Oh Darn." He said, as he was soon covered, in eggs, bacon, toast, butter, and cereal. Darkwing sighed, as he peeled off a strip of bacon. "Hey wait a second they forgot the milk again."

SPRONG!

CRASH!

Morgana stepped out of her bed, which she had materialized on the other side of the cave. She stretched and yawned, as she walked over to the fridge and opened it up. A pitcher of Orange juice was handed to her.

"Thanks Dark."

"No problem."

Darkwing, pulled himself free from the fridge and then pushed it back into place, grunting and sighing. Morgana watched him. "Would you like me too-" "No, I've got it, one of the many *wheeze* ways ai keep in *grunt* shape."

Darkwing soon had the fridge pushed back into place and with a sigh he looked at Morgana. "I need to leave right now, my day job awaits!"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it was too dangerous for any of us to leave." "Well my day job is important, and if I do it right I may be able to stop these crooks." Darkwing said climbing aboard the Ratcatcher.

"Tell Gos I'll be back around 3:00, and you take care." He said kissing her cheek and he roared out of the tower, and then promptly forgot where the suspension was, and he drove right into the bay.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

SPLASH!

Morgana looked over the edge. "DARK!" She cried out, and then Darkwing stuck his hand out of the water and gave a thumbs up to her, as the hand moved towards shore. She sighed as she munched on a piece of toast that had fallen off of him.

"That's my Darkwing." She then felt sick. "*Hurk* how long has it been since he last bathed though?"

Later the Ratcatcher pulled up to one of S.H.U.S.H's warehouses' I am not allowed to tell you it's location….sorry.

Darkwing dismounted his motorcycle and then he hopped off, and he walked towards a door with two security guards standing next to it. They stood up straight and saluted him as he strode past. "Morning Bill, hey Frank how's the family?" Darkwing said as he went through the door.

Inside Darkwing saw a large complex filled with experimental technology…stuff which he wasn't allowed to touch, manly because it was still under testing.

Darkwing Duck was the head of Security in this facility, which there wasn't much to guard against because this is just where they kept the highly dangerous experimental weaponry.

Darkwing sighed as he leaned against the railing, thoughts went spinning through his mind, he knew that going to his job was risky due to the dangers poised by The Golden Falcon, and the dangers of leaving everyone alone, but he knew that this is what he needed to do in order to keep The Golden Falcon from stealing more Technology, and this was the place to get it.

Looking out at the machines he couldn't help but sigh once more. "I just don't understand what to do, the guy has me caught at every turn KNOWS my every move, and seems to know more about my life than I do…it's at times like this I miss Launchpad, he'd have something to say to bring up the mood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0io0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

Launchpad had finally landed the plane on the ice, as was now in the process of helping everyone onto the plane, as well as pry Duey off of Scrooge.

"PULL HARDER LAUNCHPAD!"

"I'M TRYING BUT HE'S STUCK TIGHT….*Wheeze* was he really this hungry?"

"No he was playing a joke on me, as you cans see it backfired when he attacked me from a water barrel, he's frozen stiff to me clothes!"

"PULL HARDER!" Luey cried out, as he pulled on Duey, who was still frozen stiff.

"GUZZ I CAAZ FEEL MMMELF SLPPIA!" Duey cried out happily. Then with a rip, he was thrown back in Launchpad.

"I'M FWEE!" Duey cried out happily, then noticing what was stuck to him. "Oops." Was all he could say.

Stuck to him was Scrooges clothes, all of them, and a crap ton of feathers. "BLESS ME BAGPIPES, I'M NAKED!"

Everyone reacted the way that you think they would.

"AHHHHHH!, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD,BALD,BALD,BALD, MY EYES!, MOMMY MAKE THE WIRNKLY NAKED DUCK GO AWAY!, EVIL, EVIL!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o000o0o0o0**

"Gurg!" Darkwing said. "Why do I feel like someone just cut to an old guy who was naked?"

Suddenly the ground began shaking like an earthquake. "WOAH, WHAT's HAPPINGING!?" Darkwing cried out, as he bounced around like Mexican jumping beans on a chair that was being shot into space, and taped by a string to the rocket.

"WHHHHA!" DW cried out, as he fell off the stairs and landed head first on the floor. "ouch." He groaned he sat up.

The other guards all rushed in, right as Coberita's snake exploded from the floor. The Golden Falcons Gang landed in front of them all, poised to fight.

"Well if it isn't Darkwing Duck." One of the twins hissed. "Two for the price of one job the looks of things."

Darkwing stepped forward putting on a brave face. "You'll never leave this warehouse with any of the tech in here"He gestured towards the guards. "As you can see some of S.H.U.S.H's finest guards here are here to put an end to your criminal intent.

Coberita pointed at the guard and the snake let out a hiss…..which sounded more like a roar, and it caused the guards to wet themselves and then run screaming from the building.

"S.H.U.S.H, needs to amp up the fear quality in its guards." Darkwing mumbled, but in truth he knew that if he had been wearing and pants he would have made them brown at that point.

Pulling out his gas gun, Darkwing pointed it at the them all. "Don't even try anything, I've got cartages, for this baby for snakes, wolves, Crazy muted ninja kids, and roosters injected with enough Chemicals that make them body builders."

"…That's a very specific set of gas cartages." Jake said. "I know and to think I bought it for the Bulk package"

Suddenly there was a loud screech, as suddenly the roof partially exploded, and then a figure descended onto the factory floor. The Golden Falcon had arrived.

HE crashed his fist into the ground. "Hello Darkwing Duck, it's good to see you fully on your feet." "You again, seriously cannot I NOT go outside and run into you."

The Golden falcon laughed and then spread out his massive winged jetpack, and then screeched. His gauntlets slipped open, and one of his lasers came out of the left arm, and the other extended a large machete.

Darkwing let out a gulp, and then a scream, as he dodged a blade lash from the Golden Falcon. The Falcon laughed, as he took another Swipe at Darkwing, this time cleaving off a few feathers.

"GAH!" Darkwing cried out, and then he proceeded to fire off gas cartage. "SUCK GAS ERVIL DOER!"

The Golden Falcon blocked every single one fired at him, and then he swung his arm, and tried to slice Darkwing in half.

"AH!" Darkwing Yelled, as the blade passed over, him, he then kicked up his right leg and then nailed the Golden Falcon in the beak.

A loud crack sounded from Darkwing's fist as it crumbled into pieces. "ouchie." Darkwing said, as he swept up and reattached the pieces of his hand. "Are you finished?" The Golden Falcon asked Darkwing. .

"NEVER, DARKWING DUCK NEVER SURRENDERS HE NEVER SAYS HE DIE HE SAYS! Darkwing was shouting…until Coberita's python wrapped itself around him. "Help." The Python began to squeeze Darkwing making his face turn blue.

The Golden Falcon watched with rapt glee, and than he pointed toward a wall. The next and last thing Darkwing remembered was himself flying toward the wall, and than everything went black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

"Darkwing."

"DARKWING!"

"DARKWING!"

Darkwing awoke with a fright, to see J. Gander and some S.H.U.S.H Medics standing over him. "Darkwing, your alive, we thought for a second that you had perished." "Not a chance J. Gander, as you can see it takes a lot more than a little bit of an injury to take out Darkwing Duck."

"Good Darkwing, but what about being fired?" Darkwing scoffed. "Why not even that will….did you say f, f, f, fired?"

The medics left knowing that their work was completed. As J. Gander sdressed Darkwing. "I hate to do this Darkwing but look around you."

As he did Darkwing saw that, the entire Warehouse had been cleared out. Not only that, but the thing had looked like it had taken a pounding.

"They took everything Darkwing all of the tools and gadgets, you said you could stop them, and you didn't." "But, but J,.Gander, I I really do not know how this happened I mean I tired." "And you failed Darkwing, I'm sorry but you are no longer employed at .S.H."

J. Gander began to walk away and then he turned. "You have 15 minutes to collect your Motorcycle and leave this facility Darkwing, I'm sorry but you have filed on this case, and this case is one that S.H,.U.S.H cannot afford to lose."

Darkwing sat there staring off after him, a tear rolled down his eye and his entire world crashed down upon him.

**Oh yeah I forgot bout this thing. **

**So was it worth the wait, worth the turmoil WORTH SEEING A NUDE SCORRUGEIDK But I hope that you all stick around because there is more to come, much more. **


	7. The Battle begins

I own Darkwing Duck about as much as I own my car…..and I don't own a car.

Roses are red, Violets are blue, I STILL OWN THE VILLANS SO A BIG FRAG TO YOU!

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oo0o0**

Darkwing Duck, sat in his seat at his computer council, his head hung down, his hat over his eyes. From below, Gosalyn, Honker, and Morgana stared up at him.

"He's been like this since he came back from SHUSH…I wonder what's wrong?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn held up several sheets of paper and handed them to Honker. "Didn't you read the last chapter?" She demanded. Honker tossed the papers aside. "No, and besides that's breaking the fourth wall." "We still have one?" Gos asked.

Morgana looked up at her dejected boyfriend. "Maybe I'll talk to him, and see if I can help.." "Not a good idea, last time he was in one of these moods he grounded me for a week… and that was just for saying Good Morning."

"What would cause him to get into one of THOSE moods?" "Finding out that we are going camping….at the same time…..and the same place…as the Muddlefoots." "Ah."

But with Morgana not being one to take no for an answer, floated up to where Darkwing was. She found him as he was as we stated at the start of the chapter, except now he was eating…..

"Chocolate covered pestles?" The Duck Knight looked up at her, as he munched on his chocolate covered snack. "It helps the pain inside me." Darkwing said. As he ate five in one gulp. Morgana grabbed the bag. "Dark get ahold of yourself it's not the end of the world."

"I GOT FIRED!"

"….okay I stand corrected."

Morgana grabbed Darkwing shoulders. "listen to me Darkwing Duck, did SHUSH help you defeat the Fearsome five?"

Darkwing didn't want to respond, he just looked up at her.

"WELL?" Morgana asked?

"no?"

"Did SHUSH help you defeat Taurs Bulba, and get a daughter, a partner and a BEST FRIEND IN THE PROCESS!?"

"No."

"Did SHUSH help you when turned a witch, on the wrong side of the law into one that helps uphold the law?" he asked now yelling to the point where Gosalyn, as well as Honker could hear her.

"NO!" Darkwing said.

"You are who you are Darkwing, let nothing change that, you've face worse, much worse and came out on top." Morgana said, smiling as her boyfriend regained his confidence.

"RIGHT, I AM THE TEROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT, I AM THE GREASE THAT YOU CANNOT REMOVE FROM YOUR GRILL!"

"Stand back." Gosalyn said as she and Honker took several steps back. "looks like your dad is going to do this again." Honker commented.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!" Darkwing cried out..as he jumped off the platform and crashed into the floor.

"I could also use a bandage." He moaned.

Gosalyn, Morgana, and Honker just roiled their eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o**

**Meanwhile in Downtown St Canard. **

A loud engine could be heard, as a solid gold Stretch limo pulled up to a street corner, as it's passengers disembarked from it as it drove off.

"Am I the only one who's wondering how for being made out of solid gold that it was able to reach speeds of 140 MPH?" Megavolt asked, putting a finger on his chin.

NegaDuck let out a laugh. "Eh yeah it's not just you for once."

The Fearsome Five had just returned from their vacation in Honolulu as mentioned in chapter 2…for those of you who just clicked here just to remind you guys.

"How on earth did you even manage to score us such a beautiful toy?" "Yes yes, how were you NegaDuck?" Quackerjack and "Mr. Banana Brain" asked him.

NegaDuck let out a chuckle. "Remember several days before our trip I said I had to go to the North Poleget some money?" HE asked as he held up a Gold Card with the words, PROPERTY OF SCOOURGE MCDUCK!

"Now that we're back, and have substantial funds, we can finally machine our goal."

"To sell everyone overpriced and Dangerous stuff for a limited time only?"

"To send an army of plants to replace the city officials?"

"To make fun toys and sell them on the Black Market?"

"To destroy Darkwing Duck?"

Negaduck, look at them all. "Megavolt for once your on a roll today, for it is also the day that we SHALL DESTORY DARKWING DUCK!

Suddenly the ground began rumbling and the street began cracking. "NegaDuck..did you buy a special deal over the phone Earthquake machine?" Liquidator asked.

"Um no." NegaDuck said, nervous for once.

Suddenly the Walker pod stepped out now covered in several layers of armor and outer defense weapons, and it was now larger in size than before.

"Wow NegaDuck you already bought a toy for us to play with?" Quackerjack said. "How thoughtful of you."

"I didn't buy that….I didn't even make it…WHY DIND'T I MAKE IT!?"

Inside the pod thing, the Golden Falcon stood in the cockpit as the sensors Targeted Bushroot, Megavolt and Liquidator.

"Fire the separator." HE said.

A gun swiveled out from under the pod and pointed itself at the three furious five members. "Well looks like Playtimes over..FOR GOOD!" Quackerjack screamed and ran, as the separator fired.

Before the three could run, right before Negaducks eyes they were hit with the ray, the water fell off the Liquidator, and Bushroots leaves and plant form also fell off.

Soon standing there was Budd Fludd, and Bushroot, before their mutations. "What the?" NegaDuck cried out and then growled. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" HE demanded.

Fludd pointed at the machine, "Just pick up the phone and call 1-800- DEATHMACINE." He said.

NegaDuck let out a growl, and then whipped out a chainsaw. "Well than let's see how it likes the WRATIH OF NEGADUCK!" HE cried out and charged the thing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay." Darkwing said happily. "Now that my injuries are healed, I am ready to go out and fight crime wherever it may lurk, and no matter how long it takes I will find this, this Golden Falcon and I shall bring him to justice one and or all!"

HE stood bold and tall. "NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES NO MATTER THE PAIN, THE SUFFERING I SHALL DEDICATE MYSELF TO ENDING HIS THEART ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Dad, I'm pretty sure even china can hear you." Gosalyn said, and she grabbed him. "Besides look at what's on the news right now!"

She dragged Darkwing over to the TV, and pointed it as the news channel began playing a story.

"Today's breaking news," A reporter said. "As of right now Public Enemy Number 1 Negaduck is currently downtown, attacking what appears to be a giant death machine we take you live there in a minute, but first."

The screen than showed a picture of a kitten. "LOOK AT THE KITTTEH!"

"Wow the news is really going downhill." Darkwing Commented. "But that's besides the point is whatever NegaDuck wants he's not getting it!" Darkwing yelled as he ran out a window.

"LET'S GET DANGEROU-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

***CRASH* **

"Oh THAT HAS GOT TO HURT!" Gosalyn said, as she, Honker and Morgana looked out the window.

"I'm alright." Darkwing said.

**HONK HONK! **

"Mother." Was all he could say as the Simi struck him.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Darkwing screamed as he was struck, and flung into the air, still screaming.

He flew through the air, straight for the pod. "AHHHH!" He screamed as he slammed into the thing. The Golden Falcon stepped back as Darkwing planted himself against the window. He than smirked evilly. "Darkwing, How nice of you to show up, but please stop smudging my window."

"Your window ill not be the only thing I smudge Falcon boy!" Darkwing said, until a robotic claw grabbed and flung him off.

He hit the pavement, causing a crater, right next to Negaduck.

"Nice work Dripwing Cluck, you sure showed him." NegaDuck said.

"ENOUGH TALK!" The golden Falcon said, today you burn for your crimes NegaDuck!" "oh yeah just try and hit me." The Villain said revving up his chainsaw.

A laser fired towards him which he dodged and he jumped and spun around dodging several more.

"I told you that you couldn't hit me!" He said, right as the laser Struck him. Darkwing, who had just gotten out of his crater looked up in horror as NegaDuck let out a soul wrenching scream.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!, THIS IS CLICHE BUT IT FITS!" He yelled as he suddenly was gone, vaporized, his hat hit the ground in front of the remaining fearsome five members.

"I, I don't believe it." Quackerjack said. "He's gone." Fludd pulled out a cell phone. "I'll call Short Funeral Home they have the best prices."

Right at that moment the laser fired once more and hit them as well, in a flash they were all gone.

"WHAT NO!" Darkwing yelled out in terror, as he turned the face the machine. "Listen up buddy, those were MY villains and you had no right to do what you just did!"

Darkwing than found the Laser pointed at himself. "OH I have every right to do it Darkwing, I also have the right to do the same to you!" The Falcon said, laughing evilly, as he prepared to blast Darkwing Duck into Oblivion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**How will Darkwing Get out of this one? **

**Will he escape to fight once more and defeat this new menace? **

**Or will he be turned into fired duck for a family dinner night?**

**Will Mcdonalds make new Chicken nuggets made out of Darkwing meat out of him?**

**Tune in next time to find out, Same Duck Time, Same Duck Channerl!**

**R&R **


	8. Death and regained Confidence

I own Darkwing Duck…not. I rent him from the Library

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Darkwing let out a gulp as he found the laser pointed toward him. "Now, Now, Let's be rational here, I mean that it's not like we really have to kill me..right?

A laugh erupted from The Golden Falcon's pod, echoed by several more. "Oh we are not going to blast you Darkwing, yet."

"Oh Really well than, thanks you're a pal, now maybe if we just talk this over we can make peace and you can go to jail for a slightly less amount of time."

**BRZAP! **

Darkwing looked at the crater around his feet as he was now standing on a small section of barely standing and thin pavement in a giant crater. "Ha, ha, I'm going to take that as a no right?" The pod than raised up a mechanical arm and slapped Darkwing into a wall. Darkwing flew into the fall with great force causing a crater.

"SO that's how you want to play it huh?"

"Yes, it IS how I want to play it!" The Falcon said. The Crawler raised it's arm again and brought it down on Darkwing, hard, demolishing the building, right on top of him.

Than the claw flung him right back towards his Headquarters.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inside Gosalyn, Honker and Morgana were watching Darkwing fly through the air on TV. "OH NO, DARK!" Morgana said, as she wrinkled her dress and Hugged Eek, Squeak and Archie tightly.

Goyslan walked over to a window on the bridge. Honker ran over to her. "Gosalyn what are you doing?"

The young Mallard was looking at her watched and counting down. "three, Two, One, STAND BACK!" She pushed Honker out of the way, right as Darkwing went flying through the window.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Darkwing smashed into the all Opposite of the opening with a groan. "Well that could have gone better, or worse, possibly both." HE said as Morgana Pried him off the wall.

"Dark, this si too much, we Need to do something else, perhaps maybe get someone like GizmoDu-" "NO!, I will not have Gizmo Duck attacking my villain who killed my OTHER VILLANS, I WILL STAND FIRM, I WILL DO WHAT IS RIGHT, I WILL,"

"Die."

"that's right, I will, Di, dia, DA, Die, what?"

HE looked back and saw the Golden Falcon with his jetpack out along with his talons. "I suspected that this was your HQ ever since I got into this time stream, and now that I have you, I can destroy you!"

The Falcon rushed forward ,dead set to kill Darkwing, when suddenly a bolt of lightning zapped him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Don't even think about harming my Darkwing!" Morgana snapped at the villain. The Golden Falcon rose up and with a screech, flew directly towards the sorceress, only for Darkwing to fire a grappling Hook around his leg from his gas gun and for him to pull.

It did nothing of course except take Darkwing along for the ride. "HELP!" Darkwing cried out, The Golden Falcon, sensing Opportunity suddenly flew off through the roof and into the sky.

Darkwing trailed behind him and began to climb the rope. "As soon as I get up there evil doer, I'm going to give you a real good wallop!" Than, the Falcon stopped flying and pointed his fist down towards Darkwing, who was flying up because of the rope.

"Mother." Was all the Duck could say as he slammed into his fist.

The Golden Falcon than grabbed the Gas Gun and removed it from his leg, crushing it at the very same time holding Darkwing in his hand.

"Your family has tested me in the present and in my time!" "Your time what are you from the future?" Darkwing demanded.

"YES!"

"I was once an ordinary citizen of St. Canard, a normal citizen with a daughter and wife, which the company started by your daughter took away, one night A Mallard Inc, truck hit myself and my family killing them and leaving me laim, your legacy caused this, and I shall end it right here and right now!"

Darkwing gave him a deadpanned look. "Oh look at me Tragic back-story that is very cliché and makes me look like a mary-"

The Golden Falcon then let go of Darkwing.

"SSUUUUEEEEEEE!"

Darkwing began falling from about oh, Ten Thousand feet in the air.

"I've done so many things, and yet I have done nothing, OH WHY DIDN"T I FINSH THAT STAMP COLLECTION!?"

Darkwing began seeing the specks that made up the Audobon Bay Bridge began to come in clearer. "Well this looks like the end for Darkwing Duck., after all these years A fall takes me out…and it's a fall from a Mary Sue"

The Ground began to get closer at this rate he knew he was going to di-

"GOTCAH!"

Darkwing looked up to see a hand clutching his cape, as well as a familiar face

"Gee, DW, looks like you were right a Super villain DID try to kill you." Launchpad said pulling him into the Thunderquack.

"Launchpad when did you get back?" "A Little over an Hour ago, I came back and found the place deserted so I went to the bridge and I find Morgana,. Gos, and Honker, telling me that you were just pulled into the air by a new villain."

A Loud screech filled the air as the Golden Falcon swooped down and scratched the canopy glass. "WOAH BOY this guy doesn't mess around."

"Yeah no kidding he almost killed me."

"And he trashed the Hideout dad."

"That's right Gosalyn, he trashed the hideout, GOSLYAN!"

"Keen Gear this is neet all of us ready to take down a new super villain." The teenager said as she climbed into the seat next to Darkwing. "Just like old times, AFTER HIM!"

"NO WAY, this guy is dangerous, like NegaDuck, meets the Original Negaduck and they merge with Tarus Bulba Dangerous."

Launchpad scratched his head. "umm how would those three meet up anyway."

"Well their all dead maybe they can,"

"NO another word missy, Launchpad take us down now."

"Dad I'm sixteen years old, I can handle myself."

"Well your still not a legal adult yet so you can't come, besides you've had NO crime fighting experience."

"Oh yes I have!"

"Oh really than what about Quivering Quack?

"Oh really you mean that little Halloween costume of yours?"

"IT IS NOT A HALLOWEEN OUTFIT!"

"Well in my eyes it is your about as Super Heroic as Scrooge McDuck is!

"Uh actually DW he is quite heroic, I should know."

"SHUT UP LAUNCHPAD!"

"okay geez, I never like it when the tension builds up and I'm in the crossfire."

"Don't take it to Hard LP, Gosalyn is being a brat!" Darkwing said patting his friend on the back while giving Gosalyn a glare.

IF looks could Kill…..they would have killed this joke years ago. A red faced Gosalyn, with tears welling up in her eyes, raised up her arm.

**SLAP! **

"GET THIS THOURGH YOUR THICK HEAD DAD I AM NO LONGER A LITTLE GIRL I AM ALMOST GORWN AND YOU"VE GOT TO LEARN HOW AND WHEN TO STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A SOILD GOLD FORT KNOX!"

Grabbing a parachute Gosalyn ran towards the window the tears now flowing. "Gosalyn, don't you dare jump out of this plane!" Darkwing snapped.

"Gosalyn turned and blew him a raspberry, and then jumped out. "GOYSLYN!": Darkwing yelled, when she appeared again…only she was now in the grip of the Golden Falcon.

"I almost forgot about you, you could still ruin things for me little girl." HE said with an evil grin. "LET ME GO!" Gosalyn cried out as she struggled, and even slapped the Falcon, "That almost tickled." The sneered.

The Golden Falcon than zoomed off.

"LAUNCHPAD!" Darkwing yelped in horror. "On it DW!"

The Thunderquack toke off after the Golden Falcon, who was weaving inside buildings, and through alleyways, but still DW and LP were on his tail.

"Confound it Darkwing Duck, you still hound me!" The Falcon snarled. "He'll beat you up, and then he'll ground me." Gosalyn said.

"You've got a lot of Sprit little girl, you know that?"

"Yeah, Yeah I get that a lot."

The Golden Falcon than extended one of his wrist mounted blasters.

"I believe that it is time to up the ante." He turned around towards the Thunderquack and began firing. Several shots glanced off the canopy but some struck and burnt the exterior. "Gee DW you never said anything about lasers."

"Slipped my mind." Then a shot shatter the glass spreading it all over the cockpit. "Launchpad are you okay?" Darkwing asked, having shielded himself with his cape. "yeah I'm fine the glass didn't hit me."

The Golden Falcon than zoomed in low towards the streets, flying right into Traffic. "We'll never get him in this!" Darkwing mused. But Launchpad refused to surrender as he flew in low as well.

The Golden Falcon turned and fired a few more shots, this time they struck the bottom part of the jet. Darkwing and Launchpad shook as the plane vibrated.

The Golden Falcon flew up into the air in a straight 90 degree angle and so did the Thunderquack, higher and higher the flew only now it seemed like they were catching up.

"We've got him Launchpad!" Darkwing cheered happily. "We've got him!"

But before they could celebrate even further, a laser blast came from the city below and blew off part of Thunderquacks left wing.

The plane began to twist, as it flew out of control.. "LAUNCHPAD!" "I'm trying DW, but it's like the trying to fly through raining pudding!"

"FOOLS YOU ADRE THINK THAT YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME, AND WIN!? The Golden Falcon laughed. "IT APPERS THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY WALKER!"

HE flew down towards the distressed craft and aimed his laser right at it. HE than turned to Gosalyn, "Say goodbye to your HERO!"

"DAD LOOK OUT!" The girl cried out.

But before either Darkwing or Launchpad could react, the Golden Falcon toke the shot and fired.

The blast echoed around, as the Top of The Thunderquack, it's right side and wing were all destroyed, the plane began to fall out of the sky.

"YES!" The Golden Flacon cheered happily.

"NO!" Gosalyn yelled out as the plane plummeted.

Inside Darkwing was panicking. "I'm FAILING FROMA GREAT HEIGHT AGAIN, AND THIS TIME NO ONE CAN SAVE ME, WHY HAS THIS HAPPEDNED TWICE IN LESS THAN TWENTY MINUTES!?"

"maybe…plot convinces." Launchpad said, he had taken the brunt of the damage literally the blast had also managed to burn him as well as send shrapnel flying into him.

Darkwing looked at his injured friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Launchpad, I know I've probably said this before, but I couldn't have asked for a better Partner."

HE saw Launchpad twitch and then looked at him. "I'm not a good partner, if the other goes with me."

Darkwing was confused until Launchpad suddenly grabbed the controls and sat up. "I'm..*cough* The world's best crasher, and I swear Darkwing, you will get Gos, back."

HE looked at him. "You'll see her grow up, you'll see her get married, she'll see YOU get married and by golly what A day it will be maybe it will even be a double wedding." Darkwing smiled at his friends confidence but it quickly faded as Launchpad finished the sentence.

"You'll just have to do It without me."

"WHAT!?" Before Darkwing could say More, Launchpad punched the ejct button for his side, And Darkwing flew out."

"LAUNCHPAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled as his parachute activated.

Launchpad began to pull up with the plane, he could see the walker, as it made It's way down main Street, looking for villains.

He than pushed the steering in, and the plane began to faster. IT was now spiraling out of control, Launchpad began to black out, but He knew that he had to successfully crash one final time.

"Gotta…get…this…crash." HE said gritting his teeth.

Inside The Twins were laughing as they saw Tuskernini running away as he was zapped. "Well that one was the weakest so far, he didn't even try." One of them said. "Yes he was weak and…what's that thing?"

They both looked to see the Thunderquack headed straight for them. Launchpad pumped his fist into the air, and he let out a single cry.

"IF IT HAS WINGS AND IT FLYS, I CAN AND I WILL CRASH IT, RIGHT INTO YOU!"

At that moment the Thunderquack struck the Walker's viewing section underneath it Jake, and Bruster looked up from the controls as their roof caved in slightly.

A large and loud explosion filled the air, The Burning remains of the Thunderquack flew out the other side and crash landed on a bunch of now abandoned cars,

"LAUNCHPAD!" Was the cry brought out by Darkwing, Gos, and Honker. The Golden Falcon watched this with a sneer on his face,.

"He crashed and damaged my pod, and I don't even have insurance on it."

Gosalyn looked right up at him with a glare on her face and tears streaming down it was well. The Golden Falcon glared at her. "Oh grow up THIS is the real World girly, THIS is how it is with Crime fighters.

Darkwing landed on the pavement and ran over to where Launchpad ahs crashed, joined by a teleporting Morgana and Honker.

"Where's Gosalyn?" Honker asked. "Still in that Monsters grip, but she's alright for now." Darkwing said, knowing that he ought to show concern for Gosalyn, but right now Launchpad's survival was in jeopardy.

They ran to the wreckage of the Thunderquack and there, still strapped in his somehow unharmed seat was Launchpad, but he was hurt, burnt, ragged, and bleeding slightly Launchpad had seen better days.

His right eye opened and he looked towards them. "DW…did I do good, did…..did I help?" Darkwing walked over and grabbed his friends hand. "You damaged it LP, and I think you got two of them, you went down a hero, like you always are."

Launchpad smiled. "That…that means a lot DW..thank you, DW, promise me something." "What is it LP?" "Promise me that you'll save Gos, kick those guy's butts, save the world…and stay the same."

"LP, I don't,"

"Never stop being you, never stop being Darkwing Duck."

Darkwing looked won, being Darkwing is what now was causing Launchpad to lay here now. "Launchpad I…."

One look was all it toke into his partners eye, to see a glimmer, of hope, hope that he would say yes, a spirit, a flame inside that was his last ounce of strength.

"I Promise Launchpad."

"att aboy…Darkwing." Launchpad said putting on a brave smile. "You…are the terro that flaps in the night.."

Darkwing looked up, crying but with a forced smirk. "I am the King that checkmates your king."

Launchpad suddenly let out a gasp, and then he leaned back as his breathing stopped, and his eyes dilated and grew blank.

Darkwing slowly closed them and placed Launchpad's hand on his chest. HE stood up and looked toard the sky.

"I am the weak plastic that you break on your toy."

HE whirled around to the teary eyed Morgana and Honker.

"I am the fart in the confined space that stinks up the room."

"I am the last minute Pop Quiz at the end of the School year."

"I A DARKWING DUCK," He turned towards where the Walker was moving away. "AND I SHALL FUFILL MY FRIENDS L:AST REQUEST!"

"Golden Falcon…your days are numbered."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0 o0o0**

**Two CAHPTERS IN ONE WEEK BLASPAHMENY! **

**Also when writing this I realized that this is like the Final Battle lead up to the Imagination War…except that the second to last Battle is in the next chapter. **

**Yea so R&R and please don't cry all over your keyboard too much. **


	9. Villain vs Villain and the finale begins

I OWN NOTHING!

ONTO THE FANFIC!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

**Four Hours later **

Inside the Walker Pod, The Golden Falcon marked off a list of villains. "The Entire Fearsome Five, Tuskernini, Jambalaya Jake, his Crocodile, The Bug Master, Hot Shot and Fly Girl, That once cleaning lady, and ..I thought that Splatter Phinox was dead already."

"Well, We saw her and zapped her didn't ask Questions." Jake said. "You know what, I killed somebody named Jake today..my name is Jake, why is that?"

"Because someone wanted to make a Twilight joke." Bruster said. "What's a Twilight joke?' Asked Coberita. "How Should I know?"

" A fine job either way my compatriots, even if we did lose two of our own to that idiot in that plane." The Golden Falcon said happily, and then he looked down. "Ugh could somebody please get a mop, I think they were trying to become MegaDuck when that plane hit them."

"LAUNCHPAD WAS NOT AN IDIOT!" A voice called out from across the room. They all looked to See Gosalyn tied up to a chair, her eyes red due to her crying so much.

"Oh SSSSShut up Girl, pretty ssssoon your father, and the others hero'ssssss and villainssssssss around this town and than we ssssssssshall be on our way, and back to our own time."

"Wait, if you're from the future wouldn't that mean that you erase yourselves in the present thus meaning that you cannot go back to the future because you'd all be dead/gone?" Everyone in the walker stopped and stared at Gosalyn

"um Falcon Sir, is what she saying true?" Bruster asked. "Well Um, I, eee…" The Golden Falcon said, now doubt was creeping into his mind.

"You guy's seriously never realized this, did you, in fact how did you get back into the past anyway?" "We, uh…" Jake said. "We used a time machine from Mallard labs."

"Wait a minute, the kidssssssss onto sssssomething, if we erassssse our ssssslevesss than that meanssss that all of our work never happened, and yet it will have happened…..I think"

"The Problem is that with you guys you lack proper planning, you guys really should have come up with SOME consistency, like why not just go back in time and STOP whatever happened to you."

All of the villains looked down, and than looked up because the floor was still stained, and than they all looked at each other. "We, we didn't think of that." Bruster said. "WE Never thought, HE always did the thinking." He said pointing to the Golden Falcon.

Everyone in the pod turned to face him, and noticed that we was now sweating. "Now, Now everyone, it was just the heat of the moment, and I wasn't thinking clearly in fact, why don't we just sit down, take a chill pill, and we can figure this all out."

"NO, you listen here Falcon, you have gotten two of us killed and now you plan to erase all of us?" Bruster demanded. "That is the biggest load of **** I have ever heard!"

"You ussssssed us, and sssso now,"

"We'll use you HHHHHOOOOWLLLLL!"

Before The Golden Falcon could Counter act, they all tackled him out of the hole in the pod and into the streets.

They went tumbling and rolling around, with the intent on Destroying the Golden Falcon, and tearing him apart.

Inside the walker Gosalyn watched from inside as Jake picked up his former leader and smashed him into a car. "Boy this guy's plans fell apart quick."

The Walker began to rumbled and out from the top burst Coberita's snake, it slithered down and then tired to take a bit out of the Golden Falcon.

The Golden Falcon looked up and dodged, as the snake bit down onto a car. He activated his laser cannons and let loose a torrent of weapons fire, which sprayed the battleground, with laser fire.

Bruster charged towards The Golden Falcon and Tackled him to the ground, aqnd began punching him in the face. "here, *PUNCH* Golden, *PUNCH* Falcon *PUNCH* IS *PUNCH* MY *PUNCH* RESGINATION!"

Much to Bruisers amazement, The Golden Falcon was unharmed, foolish rooster, you may not know my weakness. HE then punched his chest, under his singlet, a cracking noise was heard, and then bright green chemicals began pouring out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Bruster cried out in horror. "I severed your supply to your precious strength and Health Chemicals.

"NO!" Bruster yelled out as he began to wither. "NMO PLEASE I'M SORRY JUST HELP ME!" The Golden Falcon smirked. "Why should I help you traitor." HE kicked Bruster aside as his feathers fell out, with a strangled cry Bruster began to melt into an acid green puddle.

The Golden Falcon sneered as he watched Bruster melt, and sneered. "Stupid rooster."

And then Jake slammed into him, knocking the Golden Falcon into a building. "You won't be killing anyone else boss!"

But The Golden Falcon was ready, with a roar he punched the Glass dome over Jake's Head, shattering it. HE stood up, and than slammed his fist through the metal of the suit, and tore out several wires then he fired a laser blast into the suit, causing it to explode.

From within the walker Gosalyn saw the blast as she was untying herself; she even felt the, shockwave. "Whoa, I wonder what blew up?

Coberita and her snake watched the blast from a far, both knowing that no one could have survived it.

She looked at her pet. "Well then, that ended quickly."

She was suddenly blasted off her feet and into a mailbox, from the fiery wreckage, the Golden Falcon emerged, none the worse for wear.

"Did you really think that you could get rid of me THAT easily?" HE asked as he aimed his laser.

With a hiss her giant snake attacked the Golden Falcon, biting down onto his arm, causing it actually crack a little.

The Golden Falcon drew back and fired his laser several times but the Snake avoided his shots, and proceeded to whip him with its tail.

The Golden Falcon fell back onto the pavement, and the snake read up once more, and flashed it's tongue and tried to strike again, but The Golden Falcon activated his jetpack, and then flew upward around a skyscraper.

The Snake followed coiling itself around the Skyscraper and trying to take a snap at him. The Golden Falcon stopped and flew downward, firing his laser along the bui8ldings rim where the snake was.

The Building began to crack and fall towards another skyscraper one that was a little bit taller and it slammed into it. The Snake let out a hiss as the other one began to topple a little bit.

It uncoiled itself and prepared to strike gain, but then it saw the Golden Falcon shoot the part of the building that had fell into the other one's reaming connecting section.

With a roar of metal, the already fallen building fell into the street with a crash the echoed around the city.

Coberita gasped, knowing that her snake might have died, but she sighed in relief to see that it was none the worse for wear.

The Golden Falcon even seem surprised as the Snake reared up its head once more.

But than the Falcon pointed upward, and the Snake looked up…to see the other building beginning to fall.

Before anything else could be said the building fell onto the giant snake with a mighty crash, crushing it, and ending its life.

The Golden Falcon waited until the dust cleared to see if the giant beast truly had fallen and once satisfied he turned towards Coberita.

She was running for the Walker desperate to see if she could use its weapons against him, she looked back, and with a screech the Falcon flew in low, the Villainess began running even faster, trying to out run him but it did her no good, with one mighty blast from his laser it was all over for Coberita, she was gone in a flash.

The Golden Falcon landed and retracted his jetpack and looked around, The Snake's body lay crushed under the two buildings, Jake's metallic body parts were scatted everywhere, Coberita' was pile of dust, and Bruster was now just an acid green puddle.

"Well My family, looms like I've disowned you all, but now for my final trick I shall destroy that girl."

"Wanna bet?"

The Golden Falcon looked up as the Walker moved, Gosalyn Mallard, now at its controls. "EAT LASER GOLDY!" She yelled out.

The Walkers main laser activated, and it fired off a round, The Golden Falcon could do little, as the blast hit him and sent him flying into the collapsed Skyscrapers.

As he struggled to get up, the Walker's leg claw grabbed, and flung him. HE smashed into another buildings wall and went through that one, and he landed on another street.

Before he could recover however, Gosalyn was on her feet again, blasting away using all of the weapons that she could use.

"KEEN GEAR THI THING IS FUN, If it survives to this stories end I may just asked Dad if I can make it the Quivering mobile!"

The Golden Falcon could do nothing but be blasted, and tossed around like a ragdoll, the Machine had been modified to match the fastest thing on earth, so he was powerless against it, while her defenses were raised

As he lay, he looked up at the walker as it loomed over him. "So, ready to admit defeat?" Gosalyn asked tauntingly.

But The Golden Falcon had other ideas. "My Dear girl," He said standing up shakily. "I will admit that you have bested me, one of the only to do so, in fact I dare say that you are filled with enough sprit to light up a city, and you are brave and heroic."

Gosalyn tried not to blush but she failed.

"And so My dear it is with great pleasure that I say….."

He activated his laser.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

HE than let loose a power blast that cut apart two of the Walkers legs.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gosalyn cried out loud as she stumbled around, the Walker began to fall.

The Golden Falcon toke this as an opportunity and flew up and smashed the thing inward. Gosalyn screamed as he grabbed her from the controls. She gripped onto them, with a steel grip, not ready to let go.

But The Golden Falcon was managing to pry her off so Gosalyn did the only thing she could do, she slammed her fist down on a big red button that she hadn't pushed yet.

**WARNING WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED. **

**BEGINGING SLEF DESTURCT COUNTODWN! **

**10. **

**9.**

**8.**

**7.**

**6.**

"What have you done?" The Golden Falcon demanded. "If I die your coming with me!" Gosalyn said crossing her arms, but this was a mistake as she went flying back into the Golden Falcons grip once more.

**5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

The Golden Falcon zipped away, right as the Countdown reached zero.

**1.**

**0.**

**Thank you for pressing self destruct, have a nice day! **

With a roar, and a blast of fire, the Walker exploded and a ball of fires shot into the air. The Golden Falcon was caught in the blast, which damaged his jetpack.

As he and Gosalyn landed on the ground, he stood up and looked round. HE than turned to Gosalyn. "Everything I've worked for has been destroyed, all of it, by your hand."

"I'm a teenager what do you expect me to do, especially a tomboy." She snapped. But The Golden Falcon was peeved, and he grabbed her by her neck.

"I am going to wring your neck like you won't believe I am going to snap it across by knee, I shall take your body and feed it to whatever sharks are in the waters of the bay, I will vaporize you, it doesn't matter you destroyed my machine and you made my troops turn against me."

He slammed her into the pavement, his hand still wrapped around her throat.

"No matter what else happens you will DIE!"

Gosalyn let out a gasp for air, he was chocking her and he knew it, and was taking great pride in it. "I may not have killed Darkwing." He said raising his hand and extending his machete, but I will certainly kill you!"

"HEY GOLDY!" A voice called out. Both Gosalyn and the Falcon looked in the direction of the voice.

"Get your ugly hands off my daughter!" Darkwing called out as he nailed the Golden Falcon with a kick to the face.

The Golden Falcon stumbled back and Darkwing punched him once more, sending him reeling back, but Darkwing punched him once again.

The Golden Falcons tumbled backwards as Darkwing readied another punch, which he grabbed, he then let out a laugh. "I cannot believe this, you let your daughter soften me up and then you attack you are a coward."

Darkwing scowled. "I was going to attack all out, but seeing as how she had you attacked by your own troops and machine I decided to wait and see how she faired, and I must say that, she fared well against you."

The Golden Falcon slapped Darkwing and sent stumbling back and tired to attack him, but Darkwing Grabbed his arm and socked him right in the beak.

The Golden Falcon reared back and punched Darkwing in the face, sending him sailing though the air. As he hit the pavement the sound of thunder began to echo.

"I'm surprised that you don't have your girlfriend, and Her boyfriend here, were you worried that they might spoil your ego trip?"

"This isn't their fight, it's ours!" Darkwing snapped. "It's just you and me Falcon."

"No Darkwing Duck, It's just me, it will always be just me."

Rain began pouring down and lighting lit up the sky as the two enemies charged at each other once again, thunder boomed as their fists collided, while their other fists collided with each other's faces.

Darkwing swung around and nailed the Golden Falcon in the side of his head with a kick, before he could recover Darkwing had leapt into the air once more, knocking him down to the ground.

As Darkwing landed the Golden Falcon reached out for his leg, and grabbed it, with a mighty swing he tossed Darkwing into a car.

Darkwing looked up as the Falcon leapt into the air, and brought down his talons. But Darkwing moved aside as the Golden Falcon found his feet now stuck in the cars roof.

HE turned as Darkwing jumped up and punched him once more. A snap was heard as the Golden falcons helmet cracked and tore off.

Darkwing landed and looked up, the Falcon's head looked normal, in fact there was nothing wrong with it at all. "Well looks like your little accident story is false."

"Foolish Darkwing, it's internal injuries that have harmed me the most!" HE snapped as he tore his foot from the car roof, and with a screech, flew towards him once again.

Darkwing got into a battle stance and sucker punched him right in the face. The Golden Falcon fell to the pavement, but he got up and upper cut Darkwing.

The Hero went flying and landed with a thud on the pavement. HE looked up and got up as the Golden Falcons stood , staring at him, both of them ready for another round.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, the rain fell and the wind blew, as the two raced toward each other, ready to finish the fight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Imma troll sometimes, and I think I'm getting better at writing fight scenes.**

**So I hope that you have all enjoyed and don't worry there is a still a finale battle to be had, oh and about the killed villains and Launchpad..don't worry there's a fix. **

**All flames shall be sued in the filming of Transformers 4 to help with the explosions **

**R&R **


	10. The Finale Battle and Meet Darkwing II

**I OWN NOTHING BU THE VILLANS! **

**Now that that's out of the way somebody start playing the final Countdown. CAUSE THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o**

WHAM!

The Golden Falcon flew backwards, and punched his fist into the pavement. HE looked up as Darkwing ran towards him, ready to punch him once more.

The Golden Falcon raised his arm to block the oncoming fist, but Darkwing jumped into the air, and brought it down onto him.

Without his helmet the fist actually hurt more than it should have. Grabbing his feet, the Golden Falcon flung Darkwing off of him, the hero landed on his feet and raised up his gas gun and let loose a volley of gas cartridges.

Smoke filled the area, as the Golden Falcon shielded his eyes. The rain did little do slow down the smoke allowing Darkwing to rush in and sucker punch him once more.

The wind picked up and Darkwing's cape trailed in its wake. It also sent the Golden Falcon flying into a wall, where he tired to active his right arm laser, but some falling derbies crushed it.

Darkwing responded by attacking him, and kicked him in the chest with both legs, further sending him into the building's wall.

The Golden Falcon extended his machete and charged forward, ready to strike but Darkwing ducked, *AGAIN LOLZ* and dodged it, and kicked him once again.

The Golden Falcons tumbled back and tired to aim/ activate his left laser gun, but Darkwing grabbed it as it was coming out.

Before either could say anything, Darkwing tore it off, the Golden Falcon cried out in pain as Darkwing held up the laser weapon.

HE fired it several times striking the Golden Falcon in various points on his body, and destroying his machete. Throwing down the weapon, he race forward and tackled him.

From the sideline Gosalyn watched as her Father and the Golden Falcon duke it out, both of them on equal footing thanks to her attack with the walker and Launchpad's unfortunate passing. "COME ON DAD GIVE HIM THE OL ONE TWO, COME ON, DON"T STOP!", she cheered.

Darkwing looked up at her and gave her a little smile, only for The Golden Falcon to throw him into a wall. The Falcon charged forward once again, his fist rose to strike Darkwing down.

But the hero was ready, as he grabbed a sharp piece of broken off metal and hurled it at him, striking him in the side. The Golden Falcon stumbled and removed the section of metal, just as Darkwing leapt into the air and brought two fists down onto the villains head.

The Golden Falcon crashed to the pavement but he still refused to go down, he upper cut Darkwing once again, and this time he punched him in the gut, sending him sailing along the pavement where he leapt up and ground pounded into his chest.

The Air left Darkwing's legs, but still he managed to fight on, eyeing a smaller laser next to him from the Walker's destruction, he grabbed it and fired it into the Golden Falcons chest.

Thunder boomed as each shot struck the Golden Falcon sending him stumbling. His suit was now blacked and had exposed wires and holes.

The Golden Falcon looked upward as Darkwing fired once against irking his knee, causing the joint on his suit to shatter zapping him in his real knee.

The Golden Falcon fell to the ground, his circuits sizzling. HE looked up at Darkwing as lighting flashed behind him.

"No more Darkwing Duck, please have mercy, I beg of you, I only had the best intentions of St Canard in mind."

Darkwing walked over to him and pointed the laser at his chest. "MERCY, HA, you show no mercy, did you show mercy to any of those super villains, to your own troops, to me, did you even show any remorse for Launchpad's' sacrifice?"

"Yes." The Golden Falcon said meekly. "He was a uh, brave and er…Honorable yeah, and he was the bravest duck I ever meet!"

Darkwing looked over at Gosalyn, She shoke her head no.

"Ah I didn't think so." Darkwing said and with a kick he nailed the Golden Falcon in the beak, sending him into the pavement with a crack. HE looked up weakly to see Darkwing with the laser still in his grip, pointed at his chest.

"I will have to say this Falcon, you have showed me three things today, how fragile life can be and that you ought to hold onto your friends and family for they could be taken away from you in a single split second, to keep a firm grip in what you believe in to make sure that you don't stray from the path that you have chosen to walk."

Gosalyn felt a sense of pride swell up in her chest for her father as he starred down his worst adversary, but it quickly faded once he said his next words.

"And that I've been too soft on you criminal scum." Gosalyn gasped, and a thought came into her head, a thought of madness of terror, one-person who looked like her father and upheld the law but the law was twisted and cruel…..

Darkwarrior Duck.

Darkwing pushed the laser closer to the Golden Falcons chest. "yes I have been going to soft, just to allow criminals to get away so easily, just by arresting them or smashing them oh no I need to eradicate them entirely!"

"Dad." Gosalyn said. "please don't."

"I need to make sure that you are all punished to the FULL extent of the law, and that none of you get away even if I have to destroy you myself if the law won't." HE charged up the laser. "So it is here I say, Farewell Golden Falcon!"

"NO!" Gosalyn cried out, She raced forward and grabbed his gun. "Dad please don't" "Get out of my way Gosalyn this criminal scum doesn't deserve the right to live after all that he's done!"

"But dad, you're going to turn into Darkwarrior Duck!" Gosalyn cried out despairingly. "Darkwarrior, say not a bad, name, but what are you talking about?" He demanded. "Okay dad, remember that incident with QuackerJack and Megavolt and their time top but I was too scared to tell you what went on in the future?"

"Well yeah but I don't see why that's relevant right now." "Well because you couldn't find me in the past you eventually went cuckoo, and became this ruthless dictator called Darkwarrior Duck, who banned everything fun, and locked people up, and you were trigger happy and tired to kill me several times!"

"Gosalyn is there a point to this ramble?""

"DAD YOUR GONNA END UP BECOMING ARUTHLESS BLOD HUNGRY DICTAOTR!"

"That's ridiculous I would ever become Blood thirsty!"

"Then what are you about to do to the Golden Falcon.?"

"Well, I was going to execute him…for….his…crimes….and…the….fact…that…he….caused ... Launchpad's death and I was…"

Darkwing felt his body go limp, he knew that his daughter was right. HE looked back towards the Falcon, who had a gleam in his eye. "Go on Darkwing, Finish me off once and for all."

Darkwing glared at him and then looked at the laser gun in his hands, he snapped it in tow and tossed it aside.

"No, that would mean becoming like you, and you are someone who I never want to be, somebody who kills on the drop of the dime is not who I am." He looked back at his daughter and extended his arms outward.

He really didn't need to because Gosalyn was on him in a flash. "Oh dad, please never scare me like that again."

"I Promise Gosalyn, I Promise." Darkwing said.

As the rain began to fade, the sun began to shine down upon the hero and his daughter wrapped in a hug, that neither wanted to leave.

They pulled apart and looked at each other knowingly when..

**_WOOSH! _**

A Jet passed overhead, they both looked as it landed, it looked exactly like the Thunderquack only more streamlined and futuristic.

The Canopy opened and a voice rang out. "Ace, I told you that we should have taken a al eft at the Jurassic Era."

"Gee, DW I'm sorry, I thought you said take a right, besides I was too frightened!"

"How could you be frightened we weren't' even that high in the air, in fact we weren't even high at all!"

"Dad what's going on?" Gosalyn asked. "I have no idea Gos."

Then from the side of the plane came out two figures, once was looking a lot like Darkwing, except it was a Mix of Darkwarrior and Darkwing's uniform but without the spikes, and he was wearing a helmet, instead of a hat, The other one looked like Launchpad, except a little bit shorter and younger looking, not only that but her was wearing a strange glowing belt around his waist.

The Golden Falcon let out a raspy gasp. "YOU, Impossible you're dead" The Darkwing looking figure let out a short laugh, "HA, like you could really kill me, you just shot up a robot, an expensive one at that too."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm lost who are you both again?" Darkwing asked.

The Second Darkwing let out a gulp. "oh gosh,,,,Dad.."

"DAD!?" Darkwing said. HE looked at Gosalyn and than back at them. "Gosalyn is that….?" "No dad, I'm me." The figure said, pulling off his helmet reveling,, Darkwing's own face.

"I AM drake Mallard the Second, also Known as Darkwing Duck, and this is my Best Friend and Partner/ Sidekick, ACE, skilled Pilot and Grandson of Launchpad McQuack."

Gosalyn and Darkwing looked at the two with wide eyes. Both of them fell over, passed out. "Well," Ace said. "That went better than expected.

"Well what do you expect from Dad, he's always fainting, and here I thought that Gos was adopted, she is always a tough woman." The second Darkwing said.

Both of them walked over to the Golden Falcon, who was looking confused. "Okay, I can understand the robot, but how are you still alive?" HE asked pointing to Ace.

"Well that's thanks to this nifty device, a Chronis belt always you to exist out of time as long as you wear it!"

"And he'll be stuck wearing it for a while now thanks to you, until we get the past unraveled!" Future Darkwing snapped.

They Both grabbed The Golden Falcon and began dragging him toward the Thunderquack 2.0, Darkwing II looked down at The Falcon.

"SO where are your cronies where are they hiding?" "They are all dead, the rebelled and I killed them." Both Darkwing II and Ace cringed. "I knew he was mad but this is ridiculous!" Ace yelled out.

"Relax Ace it will all be undone soon, get him into the pane, I'll grab Dad and Gos.

Ace nodded and dragged the Golden Falcon off while Darkwing II approached his Dad and sister. HE slipped a note from his glove into Darkwing's pocket and then he raised his right arm which began glowing blue.

Both of them were raised up by the glowing energy as he turned around and walked towards the Thunderquack, with them following, after they all got in the Canopy closed and they roared off into the sky.

As the flew they soon reached the Mallard House hold. Darkwing II climbed down from a ladder still levitating the two and set them down on the couch.

HE smiled as he watched Gosalyn, in her sleep, hug her dad close, apparently having a nightmare, odds were he could guess, because she kept mumbling the words, Darkwarrior, and no.

Darkwing II then turned around and walked back outside and climbed up the ladder, HE sat back in his seat, The Golden Falcons trapped down behind them. "Alright Ace, we need to head back about, err Three days at best, and get ready for some changes to the time stream."

"Alright DW you're the boss." Ace said, HANG ON!" HE than shut his eyes and the Thunderquack raced forward, and in a flash it was gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I hoped that you all liked it non the less, and I do in fact Have an idea for a fanfic to expand upon the world of Future Darkwing, later…probably later this year or early next year…we'll see. **

**Remember to R&R and no flaming..OR I MAKE ATTACH THE GARBAGE PAIL KIDS MOVIES! **

**Also Four Chapters in less than 1 week, that HAS GOT TO BE A NEW RECORD! **


	11. Epilogue and Cake

**Do I really have to Say I own nothing except what's in future St Canard. **

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Darkwing opened his eyes and looked around, the last thing he had remembered was another him claiming to be his son and someone claiming to be Launchpad's son as well, he had also remembered destroyed buildings and cracked streets an being injured, but instead he was at home.

HE tired to move but he found that his right arm wouldn't. HE looked and saw that it was in a cast, not only that but his body was covered in bandages, and his leg was in a cast as well.

"What the, what is?"

"Eh DW, your awake boy that was some spill the Thunderquack took eh?"

Darkwing, or more Drake Mallard would suit best, seeing as how he was in civilian clothing looked over with a gaps, there in a full body cast, was Launchpad, looking none the worse for wear..except for the cast but still.

"LAUNCHPAD YOUR ALIVE!" Drake cried out, he wanted to hug him, but he also wanted to make sure that it was the real Launchpad, plus that he couldn't move and he HURT!

"Well of course I am, though I can understand how you'd see that, seeing as how you passed out once we crashed."

"We crashed, we crashed the Thunderquack?" He asked, seriousness growing in his voice, more out of concern and wonderment. "Oh yeah the new Equipment SHUSH sent us is faulty I wouldn't recommend using it again, destroyed the Thunderquack and Webbling street."

Drake leaned back with a sigh, he was amazed, was this all a dream, no the pain was too real, a hallucination, but it felt too real. HE wondered and then he saw a note lying on the couch.

"What's this Launchpad?" HE asked. "Oh that, we just found that note on ya said that it should only be opened by you.

Drake picked up the note and looked at it carefully, he unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Dad. _

_IF you are reading this and everything is normal…well simi normal, I wish to explain to you certain things, seeing as how if/ when we meet I am going to summarize that you will probably faint. _

_Anyway, Yes I am our son, Drake Mallard the second and I come from a future St Canard, I cannot tell you anything more than that as it could ultimately cause something bad to the time stream IDK I only watched Back to the Future once. _

_Gain, I just want to say, don't worry about the future, just worry about you, the timeline is fixed and you are Golden like the Falcon, if everything is normal than he is back with his family the twins that could merge never got involved in their lab accident, Coberita never got her DNA accidently merged, Bruster didn't get into his accident and become an addict to what was keeping him alive. _

_Jake however was someone we tried to save from dying, so out of all of the reset future's his is the most tragic, as he in fact passed away but don't worry we gave him the best comfort we could give him until the end came for him. _

_With that I leave you on one final notice. Don't worry just let things happen, they happen for a reason. And never let go of your moral's _

_But most importantly, never change and never stop being yourself dad. _

_Love_

_Future Darkwing/ Drake Mallard the 2nd. _

_P.S On your wedding night DON"T EAT THE SPICY FLAVORD SALSA, let's just say it gets really…vomity on Mom and her dad. _

Darkwing stared at the letter and let out a sigh of consent.

"Hey DW, what as it about?" Launchpad asked. "You know I hate being kept in the Dark, that's why I have that nightlight!"

"Oh, oh this LP, it's just a personal letter from a friend, a friend who I guess I'm going to have to meet at a later date."

Launchpad, while Confused, just shrugged it off, after all it was DW. So he leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "OH and that reminds me, Gos's School called, said that she fell asleep in class and when she was woken up she kept screaming and Rambling about some Falcon guy."

Drake jumped but then settled down. "Oh that, It was a story I told her back when she was younger I guess it still affects her, it's about this like girl who is naught but gets taken away by a Falcon."

Drake turned to see Launchpad staring at him. "It was when I was still trying to learn how to be a parent!" Drake tired to defend himself.

"Ah well whatever suits ya DW, anyway we are tuck like this for a couple of weeks and Morgana's got Neptuna and Gi-"

"Launchpad please don't say that name, please."

"Okay then DW."

The two sat in silence for a while just staring at the TV until Drake said. "Launchpad where is Gosalyn right now?"

"I'd assume still at school, possibly in Detention why?"

"Call her and tell her to go to that one Jewelry store that owes me a favor,"

"Which one, they all owe ya favors!"

"Ummm the one on thirty four, with that ring that Morgana really liked"

"Ah I see so your finally going to,"

"I'm thinking about it LP, just that I really can't when I'm like this but I want it bought now so I can have it."

"Ah I see well I'd hand you to the phone but it's closer to you besides my arms are broken."

"Okay then LP, its fine I can get it." Drake said and then he saw that the phone was on the side of his arm with the cast. "Ho Boy." Drake said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ST CANARD 2027 **

**THE FRIST FUTURE BANK OF ST CANARD**

The First Future Bank of St Canard prided itself in being the most modern bank in St Canard, always clean always immaculate, always,

**BOOM!**

Getting robbed.

Inside a group of Criminals, looking like Biker Punch Beagle Boys, were inside pointing laser weapons around having tied up the Night guards, and disabled the Alarm and Security System.

They had also just blown a hole in the safe's wall and were collecting the money. "Alright boys." The Crooks leader said, "Make sure that anybody who gets in gets a blast full of laser, especially that no good rotten,"

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!

"I AM THE MODLY PIEACE OF CHEESE THAT LAYS IN THE BACK OF YOUR REFRIGERATOR!"

Smoke rose up around them causing the crooks to cough, as the person finished his intro.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

Darkwing II leapt out of the smoke, kicking on of the crooks in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Laser fire sounded behind the new Duck Knight and he easily evaded the lasers, and then kicked another one of the crook members in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

"SCRAM FELLA LET'S GO!"

All of the crooks got up and ran away, out to their getaway cars, but Darkwing stayed behind to untie the Night guards.

"Thank you Darkwing, but those Criminals are getting away!" One of the Guards cried out. "No their not, I rigged their cars whilst they first arrived here."

"Hey what's with these giant metal sheets!?" A voice from outside called out. Darkwing II held up a video Communicator"Ace."

"On it DW!"

From outside tons of screaming was heard as Darkwing and the Night guards rushed out to see The Thunderquack 2.0 with a magnet on the bottom, attaching the crooks and their cars to it.

The Thunderquack 2.0 than flew off in the direction of the prison. "Well what do ya know?" One of the guards asked. "Well thanks Darkwi-"

But The Masked Mallard was already gone. "Hmm yet again he just comes in and out like a ghost half the time." One of them said. "At least he's not like the original Darkwing, My Granddad, and Dad knew him and he had an ego, and a stupid hat!"

On the roof Darkwing II waited until the Thunderquack 2.0 flew over head, and dropped down a ladder, which he climbed up into. "Well Ace that takes of crime for the night, AND OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Sorry DW but It helps with the heights." Ace said.

"Well I just don't want us crashing, anyway I need to get home, it's dinner time, and the wife made cake for dessert!"

"OH BOY!" Ace said happily. "Mind If I?" "You're always welcome Ace, she made two because she knew that your wife is out of town.

"Alright, Hang onto your helmet DW, We're gonna hit Mach 1"

Darkwing II turned to the audience. "Would you actually believe that this is a fun part?" He asked with a grin.

Wit those final words the Thunderquack zoomed off into the night sky, until it was out of sight.

**Darkwing Duck. **

**When their trouble you call DW,**

*Smoke fills up the screen until the title card appears*

**Darkwing Duck, Let's Get Dangerous. **

**Darkwing Duck, Better watch out you bad boys! **

*Both Darkwing I and Darkwing II leap onto the screen and fold their arms looking smugly at the audience*

**DARKWING DUCK!**

**THE END **

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 oo0o0o00o0o0oo000o00o0oo**

**Well There it is the ending to Darkwing Duck the Movie, I hoped that you all have enjoyed it and I thank you all for reading especially those who have stuck around since the beginning. **

**And yes there WILL be a sequel, YES it will take place in Future St Canard, and YES it will explain Future Darkwing a bit more, but it will come out either late this year or early next year. **

**Until than, thanks and remember to R&R and n flaming…OR I MAKE ANOTHER BABY GENIUS"S MOVIE! **


	12. A Sneak peek and Sequel Confrimation

**I own Darkwing Duck…NOT! **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**While this is not yet written I wanted to give you all a preview of what may/will be coming for Future Darkwing. These are only plot ideas that I have and these are some of the ferw scenes that I have come up with So, I hope that you enjoy! **

*Panoramic Shot of Future St Canard.*

Voice: You think that this city is safe?

*The Thunderquack 2.0 flies overhead and swoops down on a truck*

Voice: You think that just because you have a hero means that no real danger shall come to you?

*inside a Museum the floor explodes and several Eggmen Henchmen, now with metal suits come up out of the floor*

Voice: That you all shall never have to fear?

*A Shot of Future Darkwing battling what appears to be a totally steel Steel beak over the Trons Splitter.*

Voice: Well I am here to tell you,

*The Device flies through the air and shatters but it still actives, while it's film negatives fly out and zaps on of them*

*The Trons splitter explodes and a bright glowing light is seen*

Voice: Enjoy these final moments of peace.

*From the smoke walks the original Darkwing Duck, but as he walks his colors start to turn Black and Sliver*

Darkiwng: Oh no, it can't be.

*goes to black*

"I am the most fiendish terror that flaps in the darkest night!"

*Citizens run away screaming as a truck bursting with Negative Positrons crashes into an oil tanker and explodes*

"I am the returning villain who shall IMPROVE THE SEQUEL!"

*A Negative version of the Thunderquack, the original files right for the Thunderquack 2.0, and fires off Negative energy*

*A wall explodes and from the rubble walks Galvanized NegaDuck 1, as the screen once again goes black*

"I AM THE ORGINAL NEGADUCK, MUHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

**DARKWING DUCK II THE RETURN OF NEGADUCK.**

**Coming Late 2013/Early 2014 **

**Didn't see that one coming did ya Darkwing Duck the Movie has a future villain and Darkwing II has a past villain. **

**SO yeah I hope that this has you all ready for a sequel, and no I have more ideas then this but you've got the basic plot but NegaDuck's got a much grander scheme than just Mayhem and Destruction oh and I am planning a Negaduck 1 and 2 meeting…just not the way that you'd expect it. **

**Read and Review…*pulls of mask reveling NegaDuck 1 OR I SHALL DESTORY YOU MUAHAHH! **


End file.
